Cenizas
by monedameow
Summary: Donde hubo fuego, quedan cenizas. y donde hubo un gran fuego quedan aún más. No sé qué pareja va a ser, mejor léanlo y me avisan cuál les gusta...
1. El reencuentro

Discalimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama

Después de un gran fuego lo único que quedan son: cenizas.

-------------------

Todo lo que se necesitó fue una caída...

Mientras estaba de vacaciones en Karuizawa, Morinozuka Takashi se sentía solo en su mansión. Mitzukuni estaba de viaje con Yasuchika, quien había exigido que Satoshi fuera con él (Takashi se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que aceptaran lo que eran y estuvieran juntos), pero él se quedó atrás.

La vida después de Ouran y del rompimiento no había sido tan buena como había creído al inicio que sería. Es decir, en estos 12 años, había viajado a cientos de países y entrenado a miles de ejércitos con Mitzukuni y solo, el dojo de su familia era uno de los más grandes y honorables del Japón, había recibido medallas y otros reconocimientos, y tenía su propia compañía de seguridad internacional; pero aún se sentía... solo. Desde hacía algunos años tenía ese extraño sentimiento... algo perdido... algo que necesitaba, aún sin saber lo que era.

Había ocasiones en que inclusive deseaba haber aceptado el matrimonio arreglado... no, claro que no, nunca habría podido casarse sin amor después de haberse enamorado perdidamente, y menos con alguien que sabía que jamás sería como ella.

Así que ese día, Takashi salió a caminar por la colina detrás de la mansión. Esa colina era una de las razones por las que la había comprado (junto con el riachuelo), porque estaba cubierta por flores casi todo el año. Cuando sus problemas amenazaban con asfixiarlo, todo lo que tenia que hacer era salir al patio y bajar la colina, recostarse en el pasto suave, cerrar sus ojos, y todos los problemas desaparecían como por ensalmo.

Ese día, por ello fue que salió, el remordimiento constante lo hizo salir a pasear justo a tiempo para ver que una chica en bicicleta iba rodando colina abajo por la ladera, gritando por ayuda. El instinto entró en acción. Takashi corrió hasta ponerse a la misma altura e igualó su velocidad, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él y por la fuerza cayó de espaldas con ella abrazada a su pecho. La chica era bajita, con una cola de caballo en el cabello castaño y respiraba pesadamente en sus brazos, podía sentirla temblar de miedo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con su grave voz.

La chica aspiró fuertemente y tembló aún más antes de levantar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, un par de grandes ojos castaños lo golpearon.

- ¿Haruhi?

- Taka... Morinozuka-dono?

Aunque frunció el ceño al oírse llamar así, algo se movió en su pecho, y fue en ese momento, al ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz, que Takashi se dió cuenta de lo que estaba perdido en su vida.

--------------------------

Fujioka Haruhi estaba de regreso en Japón de vacaciones, estaba trabajando en una gran firma de abogdos en Francia, gracias a Tamaki. En 12 años, la vida había hecho algunos cambios en su vida. Cuando su padre murió, hacía 3 años, se prometió a sí misma no volver a Japón nunca. Pero el tiempo pasó, y con el tiempo, el dolor era menos cada día, así que un día aceptó la invitación que Tamaki les hiciera a ella y a los gemelos de ir a visitar Karuizawa. No importaba lo que dijera, extrañaba su país enormemente. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma y podía moverse en cualquier círculo social con soltura, inclusive se había vuelto muy femenina pero no le gustaba mostrarlo (pero los demás lo notaban inmediatamente), una mujer delgada, de cabello largo, una mujer del sueño de cualquier hombre.

Cuando llegaron, Haruhi estaba secretamente asustada de encontrárselo, pero ¡bueno!, el tiempo pasa, y dudaba que él la recordara siquiera. Así que ese día salió a pasear en bicicleta, o al menos lo hacía hasta que la estúpida cosa resbaló y la mandó colina abajo gritando que alguien la ayudara, paseaba hasta que fue rescatada por su peor pesadilla, su antiguo amor, su único amor: Takashi.

Fue un reconocimiento instantáneo cuando escuchó su voz, esa voz de chocolate que enviaba electricidad a su espina. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para no recordar que Kaoru le dijo de la mansión que compró ahí? (mentira, no engañaba a nadie, lo sabía, solamente quería verlo de lejos), pero a pesar de todo, ahí en sus brazos, se sintió finalmente en casa.


	2. ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

- Haruhi, preciosa, despierta.

- Mmmmhhh.

- Despierta.

- No quiero, tengo sueño y me duele todo. Déjame dormir.

- Despierta, Cielo, tienes que irte a tu cama antes de que Hikaru te vea.

- No me importa, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a verme en tu cama cada mañana, Kaoru, por Dios!- dijo Haruhi levantándose de cualquier manera y caminando malhumorada a la puerta que unía ambas habitaciones.

Kaoru la vió irse con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre le había encantado verla despertarse por la mañana, se veía preciosa refunfuñando. El poder sentirla cerca de él por las noches, abrazarla y verla amanecer entre sus brazos eran de las cosas que amaba de estar comprometido con ella. Es cierto que Hikaru jamás lo perdonó del todo por su compromiso, pero es que Hikaru jamás le había confesado nada, y al final, Kaoru se declaró un día que estaba de visita con Tamaki y ella en Francia, y para su eterna sorpresa, ella aceptó con una dulce sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios. Ese momento fue el más feliz de la vida de Kaoru.

Pero Hikaru nunca lo aceptó del todo, (fue entonces cuando empezaron a dormir en recámaras distintas), aún cuando Haruhi estaba todo el tiempo en Francia. Nunca se lo dijo, pero Kaoru se enteró de la ocasión en que Hikaru voló a Francia para rogarle a Haruhi que se casara con él en lugar de Kaoru, Haruhi tampoco sabía que él estaba enterado, pero sabía inclusive a pesar de la distancia que ella nunca aceptaría, y asi fue que Hikaru regresó deprimidísimo a Japón un día, sin decir dónde había estado o lo que había pasado. De lo que nunca estuvo seguro del todo es de porqué aceptó casarse con él si amaba a Takashi, ella creía que no se daba por enterado, pero sus ojos jamás mostraron la misma luz cuando lo veían a él.

Y a pesar de todo, nunca perdió la esperanza de que pudiera amarlo al menos una parte de lo mucho que amaba a su pasado. Y aún hoy, más de tres años después del compromiso, seguía con la esperanza en el alma, no le importaba que hubieran terminado con el compromiso hacía dos años por culpa de Hikaru, ella nunca dejaría de ser el amor de su vida.

--------------

Haruhi odiaba despertar sola. Desde que Takashi la había dejado, se había aficionado a dormir en la cama de alguien y por lo general siempre era en la de uno de los gemelos. Cuando se fue a Francia tuvo que aprender a dormir sola de nuevo, pero terminaba compartiendo la cama de Tamaki, claro, a menos que tuviera una "acompañante" para esa noche y ella tuviera que dormir sola otra vez. Lo que amaba de compartir su sueño con ellos era que era de una manera totalmente platónica, ellos solamente la rodeaban con sus brazos y le daban el calor que necesitaba, pero nunca exigían nada de ella, y eso la hacía sentirse amada y segura. Ahora estaba en el Hitachiin Manor en Karuizawa de visita, Kaoru seguía siendo una de las personas más amadas de su vida, a pesar de que ya no estaban comprometidos, y seguía siendo la persona más cercana a ella de muchas maneras. Y era la persona a cuyos brazos corría cuando algo no estaba bien. Como en ese momento.

- Kaoru!- le gritó de un cuarto a otro a través de la puerta abierta entre ellos.

- Mande!

- No tengo toallas en el baño! Me prestas una de las tuyas!?

- Desde cuándo puedes compartir toallas sin que te dé asco?!

- Desde el viaje a México contigo, tonto!!!

- Sabes que te ves hermosa mojada?- le dijo una suave voz detrás. Haruhi no se dió cuenta de que había entrado a su recámara.

- Deja de molestar, Kaoru, necesito secarme para bajar.- le respondió Haruhi arrebatándole la toalla que tenía en las manos- ¿puedes salir por favor?

- Nunca te he visto desnuda¿sabes?

- Ni lo vas a hacer jamás, zonzo, ahora, déjame cambiarme, por favor.

- Sólo si me das un beso.

- Kaoru... te lo advierto.

- Por favor?

Haruhi volteó a verlo enojada pero soltó una carcajada al verlo poner ojos de perrito, nunca podía ponerse seria con él, y menos con esa cara, así que cedió y lo besó suavemente en los labios demorándose un poco en ellos.

- ¿Sabes que te beso más ahora que terminamos que cuando estábamos comprometidos?

- Algo- contestó Haruhi, de pronto se puso seria- Kaoru, nunca te pregunté¿porqué me pediste que me casara contigo?

Kaoru tenía una mirada de auténtico desconcierto en los ojos. Sabía que Haruhi no se daba cuenta de las cosas pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto su descuido. Lentamente se sonrió, la tomó rápidamente en brazos y le dió un beso largo y apasionado. Cuando al fin se separó ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada igual que él. La miró a los ojos y le acarició el cabello mientras le decía.

- Te amé desde preparatoria. Aunque nunca te diste cuenta, todos estábamos algo enamorados de tí. Y tuve la suerte de que me aceptaras cuando me decidí a declararte mi amor. Pero no hiciste la pregunta correcta, la correcta sería¿cómo no pedirte que te casaras conmigo si te amaba con toda mi alma?

Y diciendo esto, la besó de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

---------

Haruhi estaba a punto de gritar. La tarde anterior había salido huyendo de Takashi cuando se había caído por la colina. No quería tener que huír de Kaoru también. Se recostó en la cama adoselada pensando en la tarde anterior. Aún no sabía cómo había llegado al Manor.

_Flashback:_

_- No necesita sostenerme tanto entre sus brazos, Morinozuka-dono - le dijo tratando de mantener una voz fría y profesional de abogada- Lamento haberle molestado con la carrera para detenerme, le agradezco porque acaba de salvarme la vida por segunda vez, pero voy a estar bien. Déjeme levantarme, por favor._

_-Claro.- dijo abriendo los brazos lentamente. La había extrañado enormemente, esos años sin ella le habían dejado el corazón vacío.- Haruhi¿estás bien?._

_- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que mi vida ha estado en peligro y un caballero andante me rescató, estoy perfectamente. Gracias por salvarme la vida de nuevo.- Como siempre, Haruhi no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía, pero Takashi estaba feliz de poder tenerla entre sus brazos y de saber que aún después de romperle el corazón, ella lo veía como su caballero andante. Antes de eso, recordó que le había dicho lo mismo, fué en la fiesta de graduación de los gemelos y ella. Haruhi había estado a punto de caer por un balcón al tropezar con su vestido. Y él la había sostenido en sus brazos, la había besado y le había confesado su amor ante el miedo de perderla. Pero lo había hecho, la había perdido. Dejó ir al amor de su vida._

_- Ouch!_

_El quejido fue apenas audible, pero suficiente para que Takashi la tomara en brazos tras salir de sus recuerdos._

_- ¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó suavemente._

_- Creo que tengo el tobillo lastimado, no puedo caminar- le contestó ella en un murmullo; aún después de cuatro años, después de que la dejara, después de su propio compromiso; en sus brazos, sentía que todo el dolor desaparecía, se sentía feliz por fin._

_- Te llevo._

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_Haruhi pensó que iba a llevarla en la limousina, pero Takashi le llevó en brazos todo el camino hasta el Hitachiin Manor, después de llamar a los gemelos para preguntarles dónde se hospedaba. Sabía del compromiso con Kaoru y que se había terminado, pero aún así estaba celoso de saber que se quedaba con ellos. Y cuando llegaron, se puso aún más celoso de saber que la llevaba a la habitación de Kaoru, pero no dijo nada, durante más de una hora, una asustada y dormida Haruhi estuvo en sus brazos, sin saber cómo había llegado al Manor. Por una hora había sido su preciosa niña de nuevo, por una hora había sentido de nuevo su calor entre sus brazos, cuatro años después del infierno, por una hora, había sentido el cielo. Y si de él dependía, lograría que fuera la primer hora del resto de sus vidas._

_End of flashback_

Tal vez después de dormir se sintiera mejor, o tal vez necesitaría hablar con él, nunca habían cerrado por completo el capítulo, necesitaba darle un cierre para poder seguir adelante, ella lo necesitaba, y para eso tendría que buscar una manera de ser valiente y enfrentar a su antiguo amor.

--------------

Algo largo, lo siento, es que quiero que el total quede más corto, y tengo demasiados capítulos escritos y necesito reducirlos... T-T, lo siento!!!


	3. Un abrazo

-Itai!

- Claro, no dejas de retorcerte mientras te ausculto.

- Pero duele!

- Tienes un esguince de tercer grado... me supongo que a pesar de lo que creas, es obvio que tiene que doler¿o no?

- Eres un malvado¿te lo ha dicho alguien, Ootori Kyouya?

- Cada día de mi vida.- contestó sonriendo.

Kyouya llegó al Manor para visitar a Haruhi y checar su tobillo, Kaoru le había llamado al celular para avisarle de la caída, pero el día anterior estaba profundamente dormida y prefirió no despertarla. Verla ahí le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas que creía perdidas, principalmente porque siempre obtenía lo que quería, excepto cuando se topó con Fuijoka Haruhi, que era lo que a nadie le había dicho que deseaba y que jamás podría tener. Y verla ahí, herida, vulnerable, le hacía rememorar cosas que creía olvidadas, perdidas, definitivamente, no le hacía bien el estar tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Cómo fué que llegaste al Manor con este esguince en el tobillo?, me imagino que no viniste caminando, o al menos eso espero.

- Contrario a lo que pareces pensar, no soy tan tonta, Kyouya, Takashi me trajo al Manor.

- So ka, por fin te topaste con él- Kyouya frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba demasiado triste y velada, el rey de las sombras no podía tener ese tipo de dificultad de palabras, así que recompuso su postura y habló con una voz más enérgica -¿hablaron de todas las cosas que pasaron entre ustedes?

- No- dijo Haruhi en una voz muy suave -no puedo hablar con él tan fácil Kyouya, me duele demasiado aún. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y el verlo aún me duele en el alma. No lo entiendo. En ocasiones me gustaría ser algo vulnerable y llorar en el hombro de alguien. ¿Sabes?, en ocasiones olvidamos quienes somos en realidad, y creo que en ocasiones también queremos olvidarlo, pero no podemos hacerlo. Aunque no creo que eso te pase¿verdad?, el rey de las sombras jamás podría desear eso.

- Sabes que puedes llorar en mi hombro¿cierto?. Y aunque no lo creas, ese deseo me ha pasado más seguido de lo que puedes imaginar, olvidas que soy parte de una de las poderosas 7 familias de Japón, Haruhi.

- No, Kyouya. Jamás podría olvidarlo. ¿Recuerdas la impresión que fue para todos el que te llamara por tu nombre de pila la primera vez?- preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Kyouya rió abiertamente por primera vez en muchos meses al escucharla decir eso. La primera vez que había dejado el honorífico de lado fue durante su graduación. Kyouya y Tamaki dejaban la escuela y se despedían de cada uno de los lugares que los habían albergado todos esos años. Sin saber cómo, desde hacía mucho que ella había terminado de pagar su cuenta con el Host Club, pero jamás lo dejó, al contrario, siguió con ellos todo ese tiempo. Fue durante la entrega de diplomas que Kyouya se sintió tentado a poder decirle por fin todo lo que sentía por ella; con el diploma en la mano se dirigió a su casa, su padre organizó la mayor de las fiestas para él (Claro que no, las fistas de Ootori Yoshio eran de negocios siempre), pero lo único que Kyouya quería hacer era correr lejos de ahí. Un leve toque en la puerta de su recámara y la mucama le avisaron que todos le estaban esperando, y al bajar se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas al encontrarse al Host Club ahí al entero.

_- Madre! Hemos venido a desearte que seas muy feliz ahora que has concluído tus estudios de preparatoria, sabemos que te vas a estudiar al extranjero y queremos decirte que te extrañaremos con todo el corazón._

_(Idiota ¬¬' )_

_- Tamaki, en primer lugar, tú vienes conmigo; en segundo, ambos nos graduamos; y en tercero, nos vamos a ver cada día, no entiendo qué haces aquí con todos._

_- Dado que no todos están invitados a tu fiesta, decidimos venir a decir hola antes de que comenzara todo y darte un abrazo- dicho esto, se adelantó a abrazarlo y plantar un suave beso en sus labios- felicidades, Kyouya._

_Nunca vió venir eso, dado que todo salió de los brazos y los labios de Haruhi. Tamaki estaba demasiado sorprendido par hablar siquiera, Mori y Honey estaban con la boca abierta, y los gemelos cerraban los puños a punto de golpear algo. Kyouya se recompuso de la sorpresa, sonrió y se escondió tras el reflejo de sus gafas de diseñador, abrazó de nuevo a Haruhi con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el beso en sus labios y terminó el resto de la tarde sonriendo._

- Nunca vieron venir eso de tí, Haruhi.

- Ni de tí, Kyouya. Jamás pensé que pudieras sonrojarte. Te veías lindo sonrojado- Le dijo coqueta. Kyuoya no podía creer la malicia en la voz de Haruhi, sobre todo porque años de ser frío y calculador no le habían enseñado a tratar con una persona amada siendo provocativa. Haruhi sonrió para sí misma. Kyouya era tan serio que era demasiado tentador el provocarlo y verlo sonrojarse, y se veía tremendamente lindo así. Kyouya sintió el sonrojo trepar por sus mejillas al escucharla- aún te ves lindo- sus ojos perdieron la sonrisa y se puso seria de pronto- Kyouya, cambiando el tema, la verdad es que me apena pedirte esto, pero... ¿podrías solamente dejarme llorar en tu hombro un segundo?, sé que no eres dado a los sentimentalismos, pero creo que necesito eso en este momento¿crees poder soportarme¿por favor?- las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Haruhi mientras decía esto. Kyuoya sintió su corazón romperse de nuevo, pero haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, dejó que recargara su cabeza contra el hombro, y cuando los sollozos comenzaron a ser más acusados, abrió los brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en la sombra que los veía desde el vano de la puerta. Kaoru se sentía extraño al verla abrazar a otro hombre, sobre todo si ese hombre era Kyouya. sin embargo, de alguna manera, no se sentía tan celoso como al verla con Mori, como si supiera que de alguna manera era algo necesario para alguien ese abrazo. Pero, para quién?

Kyouya podía sentir el cuerpo de Haruhi entre sus brazos, su corazón lleno de algo antes vagamente reconocido como amor. Con ese abrazo Kyouya por fin cedió a sus sentimientos, con ese abrazo le dijo adiós por completo al Rey de las Sombras, con ese abrazo dejó que una amiga sonriera de nuevo... no importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer, iba a conquistarla, y a mostrarle lo que un verdadero amor puede hacer.

-----------------------

Bueno, ya están las tres posibles parejas... a ver cuál prefieren, díganme por favor, porque estoy demasiado confundida con ellas...


	4. ¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos? P:1

No me creo qué tan larga está esta cosa, y eso que la partí en dos T-T, bueno, primera parte, ustedes pidieron, yo concedo XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben de quién es Ouran, y no es mío...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al cuarto día después del accidente, Haruhi estaba cansada de no hacer nada más que descansar. Sobre todo porque estaba aburrida de ver siempre la misma habitación, ya que Kaoru no la dejaba salir de la ahí con la excusa de que tenía que cuidarse el tobillo. Haruhi estaba agradecida de los cuidados, pero eran excesivos y la hacían sentir más que incómoda. Aunque al menos, Kaoru había rechazado la oferta de Kyouya de mandar a una enfermera de tiempo completo a cuidarla, eso tenía que agradecérselo.

Había cosas de sí misma que aún no entendía, aún no veía a Takashi de nuevo, y se preguntaba si su prometida también estaría en el Manor, Kaoru no quería hablar del compromiso de Takashi con ella a pesar de lo mucho que se lo pedía. Así que ahí estaba, tumbada en el diván de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera con el deseo de salir de ahí lo antes posible, aunque fuera al porche o al patio, al menos estar sentada en la veranda la haría sentir mejor. Ensimismada como estaba no se dió cuenta de que alguien estaba trepando por una escalera que quedaba justo abajo de su ventana.

- Haruhi!!!

- Tamaki!- dijo ella, saltando del susto.- qué te pasa??!!, esás loco?, quieres matarme!?

- Qué acaso un padre no puede decirle hola a su hija después de que no la ha visto en cuatro o cinco días. Qué clase de padre sería si no viniera a decirte hola???!!!

- Baka- dijo Haruhi, sonriendo muy a su pesar, todos estos años los habían cambiado a todos menos a Tamaki, que era el mismo de siempre.- dime, dónde está Lillie? No la has llamado esta mañana?

Era una pregunta retórica y ambos lo sabían, Tamaki se levantaba temprano cada mañana y lo primero que hacía cada día era llamar a su prometida para que "despertara con la voz que tanto amaba", Haruhi no entendía como alguien tan sensata como ella podía casarse con alguien tan estrambótico como Tamaki, pero se veía a leguas que ambos se adoraban con locura, y ella era la primera persona aparte de Kyouya que al parecer podía meterlo en cintura.

- Tamaki, dime, porqué estás usando una escalera de mano para llegar a mi ventana cuando simplemente podías haber tocado a mi puerta?

El rostro de Tamaki se iluminó como el de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura y Haruhi sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al ver que sonreía.

- Me supongo que quieres salir de aquí, verdad?, bueno, pues vengo a raptarte para llevarte a disfrutar de un picnic en una colina cercana en medio de un campo de flores. Eso servirá para que olvides tus dolores por un momento, mi niña.

- Tamaki, toda mi vida he pensado que eres un tonto- Tamaki estuvo a punto de bajar de la escalera a buscar un rincón donde llorar.- pero en este momento, creo que eres el tonto más adorable del mundo, no sabes cómo quiero salir de aquí!!, a tí no te importa si bajo con la escayola, verdad?

- Si de verdad quieres salir de aquí no me importa, no hay nada más que quiera hacer que verte feliz, Haruhi.

Haruhi bajó con cuidado por la escalera, Tamaki estaba abajo sosteniéndola y cerrando los ojos porque Haruhi traía un vestido de falda larga y vaporosa por el yeso. Las cosas estaban dispuestas en el auto de Tamaki, quien había aprendido a manejar hacía poco gracias a la insistencia de Lillie. No tomaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la colina que Tamaki mencionaba, Haruhi feliz de poder salir por fin de su encierro. Sólo que la felicidad se apagó un poco al llegar y ver que la colina mencionada era la que se encontraba tras el Manor de Takashi.

El riachuelo era prístino y la alfombra de flores cubría la ladera de la colina, todo era hermoso, y poco a poco Haruhi logró relajarse y disfrutar de la tarde (y de la comida que Tamaki había llevado), y después de una buena comilona a Haruhi le entró un poco de sueño, casi sin darse cuenta se recostó contra el árbol bajo el cual estaban y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Los sonidos de una conversación susurrada intentaban llegar a los oídos de Haruhi, pero su cerebro no los procesaba bien, y sus ojos permanecían tercamente cerrados. Intentó recobrar la conciencia durante algunos minutos, pero después de un rato se dió por vencida, solamente se removió un poco para recomodar su sueño; encontrando un espacio tibio y suave, suspiró y se hizo bolita en él, sintió entre sueños un abrazo y sintiéndose más segura que en días se durmió aún más profundamente.

Cuando por fin despertó lo primero que notó era que era casi de noche, el crepúsculo pintaba de rosas y anaranjados el riachuelo y la colina, el cielo parecía encendido en llamas y Haruhi pensó que nunca había visto una puesta de sol tan hermosa como aquella. Notó de pronto que estaba recargada en el pecho de alguien y sonrió, desde que Tamaki se había comprometido con Lillie a ella le parecía que era incorrecto dormir entre sus brazos aunque nunca "pasara nada", así que volteó a verlo, la mano en su pecho, pero para su sorpresa quien estaba abrazándola era Kyouya, dormido a su vez, sin lentes se veía más joven, más dulce, Haruhi siempre se había sorprendido de que tras esa fachada de dureza, Kyouya pudiera tener una mirada tan dulce y una sonrisa tan cálida. Antes de enamorarse tan perdidamente de Takashi, Kyouya había sido el centro de su atención, pero el Rey de las Sombras parecía no tener interés por ella, así que poco a poco dejó que su interés se escondiera en un rinconcito de su corazón por no salir lastimada.

Kyouya se movió despacio entre sueños regresándola a la realidad, parecía que estaba soñando algo tremendamente agradable por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, Haruhi los veía hipnotizada, y cuando entre sueños murmuró su nombre, Haruhi se sonrojó violentamente. Estaba soñando con ella y la apretaba contra su pecho, podía escuchar latir su corazón y sentir su respiración acompasada. De todas las personas con las que había corrido por consuelo, Kyouya era al único al que jamás había recurrido, pero por la forma en que se sentía entre sus brazos, ahora se reprochaba a sí misma de no haberlo buscado antes. Haruhi sabía que el buscar cariño de sus amigos no iba a resolver las cosas que sentía en su interior, pero era la única manera que encontraba en ese momento para evitar desmoronarse de nuevo.

Kyuoya se removió de nuevo entre sueños y abrió los ojos despacio, apretando a Haruhi en sus brazos y murmurando algo tan quedo que Haruhi no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía, mientras sonreía. Entonces notó que la estaba abrazando con fuerza y puso los brazos a los lados para que ella se moviera y él pudiera levantarse, pero Haruhi no se movió, al contrario, apoyó de nuevo la cabeza y la mano en su pecho y solamente volteó para sonreírle dulcemente, era la segunda vez en tres días que lograba hacer que Kyouya se sonrojara.

- Nunca había visto una puesta de sol tan hermosa, sabes?, aunque nunca pensé que el sol también pudiera teñir tus mejillas, Kyouya- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, de verdad que meterse con él era muy tentador, se rió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Creo que no te agradecí por cuidarme y por haberme aguantado el otro día Kyouya.

- No tienes que darlas, Haruhi, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.

- Somos AMIGOS desde hace muchos años, Kyouya, o es que jamás me has considerado así?

- Siempre sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a la gente, verdad?

- Algo, pero es que me preocupa saber que no me consideras tu amiga aún después de tantos años.- le dijo separándose de su pecho y viéndolo a los ojos- qué soy para tí, Kyouya?

La pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, apenas hacía unos días que había aceptado cuánto la amaba y ahora se le presentaba la primera prueba de fuego, y no sabía cómo explicarle cómo se sentía, así que hizo lo más torpe de su vida: la abrazó de nuevo, tomándole la barbilla con una mano y la besó poniendo su alma entera en ese beso.

El sonido de pasos tras ellos en el césped les hizo voltear apresuradamente, Takashi estaba de pie viéndolos con una mirada asesina y los puños cerrados. Parecía a punto de golpear a alguien. Kyouya se puso los lentes y tras acomodar a Haruhi contra el árbol se levantó tranquilamente, sus movimientos suaves, como si no hubiera nadie viéndolo con odio en ese momento, y se acercó a Mori.

- Morinozuka-san. Gusto en verte.

El golpe de Takashi se estrelló contra su rostro dejándolo en el piso.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Primera parte de este capítulo, por fin me decidí después de años, y prometo ahora sí escribir más rápido, mi ponejo ya se murió, así que espero que esté en el cielo de los ponejitos comiendo cosas ricas y mirándome desde allá, eso me quita algo de la cabeza y me deja imaginar más locuras que contarles, XD, bueno, espero que les guste esta primera parte, mañana en la noche pongo la segunda, besos!!


	5. ¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos? P:2

Disclaimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama, junto con todos sus personajes.

------------------------------------------------------

- Morinozuka-san. Gusto en verte.

El puño de Takashi se estrelló contra su rostro dejándolo en el piso, con el labio sangrando, pero no hizo nada por detener el golpe.

-Kyouya! Qué diablos te pasa, Takashi?!?! Porqué hiciste eso?!?!- gritó Haruhi intentando ponerse de pie para correr a donde Kyouya.

Mori estaba rabioso, pero la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó donde estaba tirado el ex-Host. Enojado y todo notó que Haruhi había usado su nombre de pila en ese momento, estaba dividido entre la rabia de verla en brazos de alguien más y la euforia de verla tan cerca de su casa, de sentirla ente sus brazos un segundo de nuevo. Pero viendo las cosas fríamente no podía creer su comportamiento ¿Qué había hecho? Él no era una persona impulsiva, entonces¿porqué había golpeado a Kyouya?, lo más problable era que ahora Haruhi lo odiara por ello, especialmente si estaban juntos, pero... Kyouya no dejaría a su pareja dormir en la cama de alguien más, y Mori había dejado a Haruhi dormida en la cama de Kaoru cuando la llevó al Manor de los Hitachiines, además, quien hubiera recibido a la chica en la puerta hubiera sido seguramente la pareja, cierto?, en ese caso, Kyouya, aparte, en los círculos donde se movían todos, las cosas nunca podían esconderse,. y una relación así hubiera salido a la luz muy rápido. La voz de Haruhi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se escuchaba enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

- Kyouya, estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy, gracias, Haruhi, el golpe fue bastante leve- dijo volteando a ver a Mori mientras se levantaba del suelo- gracias por contener su fuerza, Morinozuka-san.

Mori solamente inclinó la cabeza asintiendo, no iba a pedir disculpas en ese momento, estaba demasiado enojado todavía; enojado con Kyouya por besarla, con él mismo por ceder a sus impulsos, con Haruhi por dejar a alguien más que le diera un beso. Era demasiada la rabia que sentía.

- Haruhi, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Haruhi volteó a ver a Mori con una mezcla entre incredulidad y rabia en los ojos, cómo se atrevía a pedir eso? acababa de mostrar una faceta de sí mismo que ella no le conocía y no le gustaba, era estúpido el liarse a golpes con alguien! Pero aún así se levantó con cuidado ayudada por Kyouya, a quien volteó a ver a los ojos, con la mano le limpió la sangre del labio y después depositó un beso en la herida, volteando a ver a Takashi con una mirada de desafío en los ojos, como retándolo a decir algo. Mori sintió el desafío y se sintió aún más furioso, pero no hizo nada, se apegó a su entrenamiento, inclinó la cabeza y levantando a Haruhi en brazos comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la mansión.

A Kyouya le preocupaba verla irse, pero el asalto lo había ganado él (ella lo había besado antesde irse, frente a Takashi además), se acomodó los lentes y sonrió muy al estilo del Rey de las Sombras, la competencia apenas empezaba.

Haruhi segía molesta con Mori, en su opinión era un idiota por pelearse y más aún con Kyouya, no entendía porqué lo había golpeado, y esperaba ver en cualquier momento a Misako aparecer por las puertas. Le aterraba ver a la mujer que le había quitado al amor de su vida de frente, no quería sentirse de nuevo tan poca cosa como esa vez, ya no quería sentirse menos ante alguien como Sakaguchi Misako, cuya belleza y familia eran demasiado como punto de comparación. Pero tenía que enfrentar su pasado.

- Cree que Sakaguchi-san considere correcto que me traigas en brazos hasta su casa?

- Misako? Porqué habría de importarle?

- Porque va a casarse con usted?

- Haruhi, no te enteraste? Rompí el compromiso cuando no teníamos ni siquiera un año de relación, no te lo dijo Kaoru? Creí que lo sabías, sobre todo cuando recibí la invitación para tu fiesta de compromiso con él.

- Kaoru le envió una invitación?

- No fuiste tú la que lo hizo? Creí que tú la habías enviado a mi departamento- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No- contestó Haruhi conm rotundidad.

Takashi no quiso preguntar más, si ella no había enviado la invitación y no sabía que había terminado con Misako, entonces Kaoru había tramado algo, no quería saber ya qué era. Quería solamente poder abrazar a Haruhi como suya de nuevo, borrarle de los labios la marca del beso de Kyouya y que solamente quedara uno suyo impreso en su piel. Mientras conversaban ella se había bajado de sus brazos y estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá de la estancia, Mori se acercó lentamente y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Haruhi, acariciando su mejilla al retirar la mano. Su piel era suave, sus labios preciosos, siguió acercándose cada vez más para besarla.

- Hay algo que todavía me intriga. Cuando comenzó a hablar tanto, Morinozuka-dono?

La interrupción del casi beso era muy del estilo despistado de Haruhi, pero también dolía, no sabía si lo estaba rechazando después de haber recibido el beso de Kyouya o solamente seguía siendo despistada. Aspiró profundamente, retirándose casi hasta el extremo del sillón antes de contestarle.

- La familia de Misako me hizo tomar cursos de expresión efectiva, su negocio apremiaba que el consorte del sucesor se hiciera cargo de las comunicaciones entre empresas.

- Consorte? De verdad esperaban que se quedara relegado tras ella? Vaya! Qué tontos, si algo aprendí durante esos cuatro años con usted fue que nació para dirigir. Aunque a primera vista no se note, cualquiera te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con todo su corazón.

Mori notó el cambio de tercera a primera persona en la conversación de Haruhi, y su corazón se derritió, tal vez aún había un poco de esperanza para ellos, tal vez de alguna manera pudiera hacerle entender que ella era lo más importante en su vida todavía y que haría lo que fuera para estar con ella. Una idea repentina se coló en su mente y sonrió dirigiéndose a Haruhi.

- Aún te debo tu bicicleta, verdad? Porqué no vamos a comprar una nueva?

- Tal vez porque no la necesito, solamente necesitamos arreglar la llanta doblada de esa, nunca lo ha hecho, Morinozuka-dono? Es increíble que pregunte siquiera, es obvio que no, vamos, si compramos las cosas necesarias le enseño a hacerlo.

Fueron juntos al pueblo a comprar repuestos para la bicicleta, era extraño andar con ella por el centro, especialmente porque tuvieron que llegar primero a comprar un par de muletas porque Haruhi no quería andar en la silla de ruedas que él ofreció comprar. Parecía que esos años de rencores y amarguras no habían pasado, Mori encontró que de hecho era divertido comprar refacciones para una bicicleta en un pueblo pequeño como Karuizawa.

Volviendo al Manor, pusieron manos a la obra en el porche, Haruhi estaba riendo sentada mientras Mori intentaba encontrar la manera de acomodar las piezas en la bicicleta, viendo que ponía una expresión de auténtico desconcierto ante cada una de ellas. Al final terminaron los dos con manchas de grasa de la cadena y riendo como niños, pero la bicicleta tenía un reluciente par de llantas nuevas. Takashi no quería que el día acabara, aparte del incidente de Kyouya el día había sido perfecto, ella estaba riendo con él, dejándole tocarla, cuidarla, compartiendo algo con él. No creía que eso pudiera pasar de nuevo. Haruhi estaba riendo de ver a Takashi manchado hasta en la nariz por rascarse, se veía tan tierno que se acercó a él a limpiarle la nariz con su pañuelo, aún riendo. Él se sorprendió de verla acercándose, y cuando su pañuelo tocó su nariz, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor su tacto, poder oler mejor su perfume.

- Siempre te has manchado mucho cuando trabajas con las manos, y siempre es la nariz lo primero que te manchas, ven, déjame limpiarte.

Haruhi siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba aún más, y le limpió la nariz con suavidad, tomándole la cara por la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo extrañada y feliz de tenerlo de nuevo por un segundo cerca de ella, era tan alto que tenía que estar de pie y él hincado para poder alcanzar bien su nariz. Sin embargo, el pie le falló y perdió pisada, y los brazos de Takashi inmediatamente le rodearon la cintura para que no se cayera. Haruhi creyó que cuatro años serían suficientes para olvidarlo, pero, al parecer, su corazón no iba a la par con su cerebro, ya que mientras su cabeza le decía que ya no podía volver a caer de nuevo por él, su corazón le decía que no quería dejar de estar de nuevo en sus brazos, a cuál hacerle caso?

Mori la sintió dudar entre sus brazos, la primera impresión fue que ella se iba a retirar molesta, pero en lugar de eso se quedó paralizada con algo parecido al miedo en su rostro. No podía creer que sintiera miedo de él, la amaba con toda su alma. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho para que ahora ella dudara en refugiarse en su abrazo? No sabía cómo borrar la expresión de ese rostro tan amado, tenía miedo de que si la besaba fuera a rechazarlo, no le había preguntado aún si estaba con Kyouya ni si había reiniciado su relación con Kaoru, pero diablos! quería besarla como Kyouya lo había hecho, quería que ella confiara en él. Haruhi sabía que iba a besarla, pero no podía moverse de ese lugar, quería sentir el beso y no quería. Su cerebro iba a estallar, no sabía cómo enfrentar las cosas, había huído de ellas por muchos años y de repente se le presentaban de nuevo como el primer día. ¿Cómo decidir cuando tu corazón te impulsa a buscar algo que sabes que ya no es tuyo?

Y por fin la besó. Los labios de Takashi se sentían cálidos en los suyos, no podía creer que por segunda ocasión en ese día estuviera siendo besada, al contrario del beso de Kyouya, el de Takashi era apasionado, cualquiera pensaría que sería al revés. Sintió el beso terminar y a Mori separarse lentamente de sus labios, esperando, Haruhi se llevó la mano a los labios y bajó la mirada, aún entre sus brazos, y con horror, Takashi vió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y escuchó los sollozos que salían de su pecho. No sabía qué decir, cómo calmarla, solamente podía refugiarla en sus brazos esperando que fueran suficientes para hacerla sentir segura.

- Haruhi!- la llamó una voz.

Haruhi levantó la cabeza y vió a Kaoru en la puerta del barandal que rodeaba el porche, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido, viéndola llorar mientras Takashi la abrazaba.

- Qué has hecho, Morinozuka-san? No te es suficiente haber roto su corazón, haberla dejado destrozada, haber destruído sus sueños hace cuatro años como para volverla a lastimar ahora? No te es suficiente con eso? Déjala ya, déjala en paz!

- Kaoru, basta por favor- le interrumpió Haruhi en voz muy suave alejándose de Mori- ya no quiero causar más problemas, yo tuve la culpa, siempre es mi culpa, lo fue antes y los es ahora.

- Haruhi porqué dices eso? Nunca fue tu culpa, yo elegí mal en ese momento, debí haber elegido mi corazón en lugar de los negocios de mi familia, jamás debí haberte dejado, y menos sin luchar, yo hice mal.- Takashi intentó acercarse de nuevo hacia ella, pero la mano de Haruhi le impidió hacerlo.

- Es mi culpa Morinozuka-dono, de esta plebeya que no supo respetar su lugar y se enamoró de alguien como usted...

- Haruhi, no digas eso, por favor.

- Es la verdad, Morinozuka-dono, solamente la verdad, y le aseguro que no va a volver a pasar, hace cuatro años me hizo saber muy bien cuál era mi lugar. Y no es a su lado. Kaoru, por favor, vámonos.- salieron dejando a Takashi de rodillas en el césped.

Kaoru la siguió hacia la limousina, impresionado por la amargura de las palabras de Haruhi, no estaba seguro desde hace cuánto se sentía así pero no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le lastimaba aún el rompimiento con Takashi. De alguna manera quería que se quedara con él, pero no de esa manera, Haruhi iba demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, así que suspiró y se decidió a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Haruhi pudiera superar a Takashi y se refugiara por fin en un corazón que verdaderamente la amara. Tenía que hacer un plan, y para eso, nadie mejor que un Hitachiin.

-------------------------------------

Esta es la segunda parte, como podrán ver estaba larguísimo, por eso lo partí... pero sigue enorme T-T, ni modo, bueno, a ver qué les parece, besos!!!


	6. Te extrañé

Lo lamento, es que de verdad pienso que es demasiado largo, pero espero que comoquiera lo disfruten XD

Disclaimer: Ya saben de quién es Ouran y sus personajes...

----------------------------------------

Kaoru la siguió hacia la limousina, impresionado por la amargura de las palabras de Haruhi, no estaba seguro desde hace cuánto se sentía así pero no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le lastimaba aún el rompimiento con Takashi. De alguna manera quería que se quedara con él, pero no de esa manera. Haruhi iba demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, así que suspiró y se decidió a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Haruhi pudiera superar a Takashi y se refugiara por fin en un corazón que verdaderamente la amara. Tenía que hacer un plan, y para eso, nadie mejor que un Hitachiin.

- Haruhi, puedes ayudarme a llevarle esto a Hikaru a su recámara? No puedo lograr que me responda.

- (K'so, yo quería desayunar ¬¬) Claro, Kaoru, demo, está despierto? No quiero entrar cuando se esté cambiando o algo por el estilo.

- No creo, son las 10, hasta Kyouya debe de estar despierto ya, ne?

Haruhi salió riendo de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano para ocultar su nerviosismo, la mención repentina de Kyouya que hiciera le había recordado el beso del día anterior. Aún no le contaba a Kaoru porqué había salido, ni qué hacía en la casa de Takashi, pero al menos, después de su escapada, le dejaba vagar por la casa mientras tuviera la muleta y un celular para llamarle si tenía dificultades (malditos ricos bastardos, usar celular dentro de una casa para poder saber dónde están ¬¬), pero además de ello, no le apetecía tener que hablar de lo que había pasado, aún le dolía. Sin embargo, algo bueno había pasado con todo eso: se había dado cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad para poder cerrar por fin el ciclo con Takashi... si al menos pudiera dejar de amarlo.

Nadie respondía en la habitación de Hikaru por más que tocaba, y siendo como era, Haruhi abrió la puerta y entró a la pieza, la vista de la cama adoselada en el centro de la lujosa habitación le dió la bienvenida, y entre las sábanas de seda, el bulto que era Hikaru dormido ni siquiera se removió.

- Levántate, flojo! El desayuno está listo!- a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado, Haruhi jamás dejaría de llevarse con ellos de la misma manera, las circunstancias podían ser adversas para ellos, pero las amistades nunca serían diferentes por nada del mundo.- Hikaru, levántate!

Haruhi se acercó a la cama, posando la bandeja en la mesa de noche de la cama. Algo extraño estaba pasando, Hikaru siempre sabía cuando alguien estaba cerca de él, pero ni siquiera parecía notarlo en ese momento; se acercó lentamente a la cama y movió a Hikaru un poco, nadie respondió. Aún más preocupada levantó la sábana que cubría a su amigo (sábanas de seda ¬¬ porqué no me extraña?), Hikaru estaba profundamente dormido, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, lo había visto llorar una sola vez desde que lo conocía (para su eterna culpa: Francia), pero el verlo en ese momento, indefenso y llorando en sueños le dolió en el alma.

- Ay, Hikaru, qué te pasa?- murmuró.

Sentándose en la cama a su lado, lo jaló para ponerle la cabeza en su regazo y poder abrazarlo. Hikaru sintió el cambio entre sueños, con la mano de Haruhi acariciando su cabeza se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que de nuevo su sueño fue tranquilo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Haruhi sonrió mientras sentía a Hikaru calmarse y acurrucarse, aunque fuera en sueños, el poder calmarlo le permitía a ella perdonarse aunque fuera un poco lo pasado en Francia, se acercó a su mejilla y la besó suavemente sin darse cuenta de que Hikaru había despertado, pero fingía seguir dormido; le acarició de nuevo y lo sintió moverse un poco acercándose más a ella, le movió el hombro y lo vió abrir los ojos, incierto al verla abrazándolo, pero Haruhi lo desarmó por completo al decirle: "Te extrañé, Hikaru".

Kaoru notó que algo extraño sucedía desde que Haruhi y Hikaru bajaron riendo como si jamás hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, sabía que algo estaba pasando cuando ella se tardó en bajar, pero pensó que estaban hablando y por eso no se preocupó de cualquier manera, pero cuando los vió bajar jugando y riendo su corazón se sintió celoso por un momento, solamente el instante que tomó Hikaru en llegar y abrazarlo por el desayuno que le envió. Nunca entendería la magia que Haruhi tenía en el corazón de las personas, siendo él mismo un hechizado por ella, pero en ese momento era imposible no agradecer que el mismo hechizo surtiera efecto sobre los demás, si no podía tener a Haruhi, al menos, tenía a su hermano de vuelta.

"Nadie mejor para hacer planes que un Hitachiin" y "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una", son dos frases que tienen mucho sentido y verdad, de manera que podemos deducir que nadie mejor que dos Hitachiines para pensar en el mejor plan, cierto? Al inicio las cosas fueron tensas de cualquier forma entre los hermanos, pero después de tres días (N.A. Una semana después del inicio de esta cosa XD), todo había sido obviado y eran los mismos de siempre, charlando en la recámara que volvían a compartir, sobre todo después de que Kaoru le dijo lo que había escuchado.

- O sea que de verdad estaba siendo tan dura a propósito? Con ella misma? Nunca la he escuchado hablar así de nadie...

- Hikaru, creo que estos añitos pueden haber influído un poco, no crees? Hemos cambiado, y más aún en estos años desde que fuiste a verla a Francia.

- Te enteraste - la voz de Hikaru sonaba algo apagada mientras le daba la espalda a Kaoru.

- Baka, claro que me enteré, podré haber estado loco por ella, pero sigues siendo parte de mí y nunca dejarás de serlo, no importa quién se agregue en mi vida, no te va a sacar. Sólo asegúrate de hacer que ella entienda que no hay rencores de por medio, creo que se ha sentido muy culpable durante estos años por hacerte llorar.- Kaoru se acercó a abrazarlo.- ahora dime, qué vamos a hacer con ella?

Hikaru sonrió mientras se recargaba en el abrazo de su hermano, Diablos! lo había extrañado con toda su alma, pero ahora tenía que enfocarse en ayudar a Haruhi, y sobre todo en pedirle perdón, no era su culpa haber elegido al más maduro de los dos, él lo sabía, y quería hacérselo saber a ella también, además de que si se quedaba con Kaoru, podrían estar cerca para toda la vida... eso sería lo mejor.

- Kaoru... hay algo que me intriga... qué fué lo que pasó exactamente entre Mori y Haruhi?

- Terminaron.

- Baka, sabes a qué me refiero.

- Es que no lo sé, Hikaru. Ella jamás quiso hablarme de ello, pero dicen las malas lenguas que...

- ¬¬ Le preguntaste a Renge, verdad?

- Un poco XD, bueno, Renge dice que Mori le pidió a Haruhi que se casara con él, y ella aceptó; dice también que cuando estaba a punto de mudarse a vivir con él para los esponsales, llegó una carta escrita por él para decirle que se iba a comprometer con alguien más, un matrimonio arreglado, ya sabes, y que ella fue a su casa a confrontarlo. Dice que lo abofeteó y que al siguiente día partió a Francia con nuestro Tono. Ya tenía todo empacado de cualquier manera, y desde entonces no volvió a Japón, hasta el funeral de Ranka, y volvió a Francia al siguiente día del entierro. Ya sabes que Renge y ella se hicieron las mejores amigas allá (N.A. Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación), y al parecer estuvo bastante deprimida al principio, pero después se negó iclusive a hablar de él, puedes creerlo?, al parecer fue cuando empezó a referirse con el honorífico de -dono.

- Ni siquiera mencionar su nombre, y agregar el -dono, debe de dolerle todavía... Kaoru, dime algo, aún la amas?

- Siempre... pero me inquieta que preguntes... dime que no vamos a volver a pelear. Por favor, extrañé mucho a mi hermano mayor.

- No seas tonto, pregunto porque no podemos hacer que Haruhi olvide a un gran amor sin ofrecerle algo a cambio, no? Tenemos que hacerle ver lo maravilloso que eres, al mismo tiempo que buscamos la manera de que vea que debe olvidarse poco a poco de Mori, cierto? Tenemos que averiguar lo que pasó.

Estaban los dos tan ensimismados que no notaron a Haruhi escuchando su conversación fuera de la pieza, lágrimas de rabia resbalando por sus mejillas. Su mejor amiga había traicionado su secreto, aunque la verdad es que debía de habérselo dicho a Kaoru cuando se comprometieron, pero el dolor era muy grande. Algo extraño era que al mismo tiempo se sentía conmovida al verlos juntos de nuevo, como si el dolor que le causaba la conversación en parte valiera la pena por poder hacerlo. Suspiró pesadamente, tal vez era hora de hablar de lo que había pasado.

- Hikaru- dijo entrando a la recámara ante el horror de los gemelos- no tienes que averiguarlo, puedes preguntar.

- Haruhi o.O!!!

Kaoru fue quien supo qué hacer, se apartó corriendo de Hikaru a abrazar a Haruhi, sorprendiendo a su hermano, viéndolo así, no había duda de porqué lo había elegido sobre él.

- Princesa, no tienes que hablar de ello, lo lamento, fue terrible hablar así de lo que te pasa, y haber investigado también.- Haruhi se rió, para su sorpresa.

- Crees que voy a creer de verdad que lo sientes? Kaoru, te conozco demasiado bien para eso, no lo sientes, de hecho, ahora sé porqué enviaste la invitación de nuestro compromiso al apartamento de Takashi.- Haruhi siguió riendo, no importaba lo que hicieran la verdad era imposible odiarlos, tomó el rostro de Kaoru en sus manos y lo besó suavemente.- Gracias por hacerme reír... creo que lo necesitaba... y bueno, quieren saber qué paso? Creo que es mejor que se los diga antes de verlos chismear con mis amigas. Es cierto, Renge les dijo la verdad, me dejó a los tres días de comprometernos, los esponsales iban a iniciar el día que recibí la carta. Me decía que me amaba pero que tenía que cumplir con su deber, que sus padres le habían comprometido con alguien, y que al día siguiente se iba a anunciar, y también es cierto que me enojé tanto que salí de mi casa a confrontarlo, me recibió sorprendido pero no negó nada, sí, lo golpeé, y me dolió porque nunca se defendió. Me supongo que sus padres no sabían nada, porque nunca salió a relucir que sus padres le dijeran que rompiera el compromiso conmigo, solamente decía que tenía que cumplir con su deber. Las cosas tenían que ser así, me supongo, porque yo me fuí a Francia y obtuve el trabajo en la frima más prestigiosa del país, así que me supongo que por algo pasan las cosas, o no?

- Y comprometerte con un maravilloso hombre no cuenta?

- Baka- dijo Haruhi riendo- un hombre maravillosamente metiche debería de decir- lo abrazó agradeciendo tener a alguien como Kaoru a su lado- no, ya en serio, chicos, no se preocupen, ya es algo pasado, es cierto que ese día estaba totalmente deprimida, pero ahora ya estoy bien, de veras, estoy mejor que antes, ahora tengo a un amigo de regreso -besó a Hikaru en la mejilla- mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo están bien de nuevo (y más les vale que se queden así ¬¬), y creo que las cosas van a mejorar de ahora en adelante, lo único que me falta por hacer es cerrar el ciclo con Takashi y decirle adiós para siempre.

Haruhi hablaba cada vez más despacio, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que esto era indicativo de que aún le dolía, pero quería verse fuerte ante ellos, se miraron y suspiraron profundamente. Hikaru abrazó a Haruhi y la levantó en brazos, sonriendo ante el azoramiento de la muchacha.

- Que pasa?

- Quieres que hagamos un picnic? Podemos ir nosotros tres, invitamos a Tamaki y a Kyouya, creo de hecho que Kyouya se muere por ver ese tobillo, Tamaki podría traer a Lillie y hacer que hables de cosas femeninas con ella, podemos ir a la misma colina, que él vea que no lo necesitas para ser feliz, y si te sientes inquieta nosotros estaremos a tu lado.

La respuesta de Hikaru la sorprendió, desde cuándo era así de maduro y de centrado? Pero la perspectiva de un picnic (y de verlo de nuevo, tal vez), con todos sus amigos era muy tentadora, sobre todo por la idea de hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba para ser feliz, cuando tenía gente a su alrededor que la quería, aunque lo más probable es que ni siquiera le importara, sin embargo, importancia o no, la verdad es que se moría de ganas de verlos a todos, especialmente si podía salir de la casa por un rato, y distraerse un poco tal vez podría implicar ver a Kyouya un momento, es cierto que no le había llamado desde el beso, pero ella se había ido con Takashi, tal vez estuviera molesto, era su oportunidad de disculparse y hacer las cosas bien esta vez, tal vez de esa manera podría encontrar que su felicidad no dependía de Takashi, sino de ella misma.

-----------------

No quería que fuera así... TT, está larguísimo!!! Bueno al menos para mis estándares de largura XD, pero espero que no se aburran al leerlo, muchos besos!!!


	7. Tenemos un plan

No estoy tan segura de esto... no me agrada al 100, pero espero que les agrade... cad vez soy más retorcida XD

--------------------------------------------------

- Picnic? No creo tener el tiempo para hacerlo, mi agenda está algo apretada estos días, la verdad. Deberían de haberme avisado con más tiempo. No puedo ajustarme a sus caprichos cada vez que se les antoja.

- De verdad? Qué tristeza! Haruhi se moría porque nos acompañaras, de hecho, ella fue la que insistió más en ello, qué lástima que tengamos que decepcionarla así, no crees?

- Kaoru, de verdad pensas que te voy a creer que Haruhi estaría decepcionada de que yo no vaya? Por favor, dudo que le importe. Por quién me tomas?

- Kaoru!!! Kyoya ya aceptó venir con nosotros mañana!!!???- el grito de Haruhi se escuchó a través del auricular provocando que Kyouya se sonrojara.

- Déjame preguntarle de nuevo porque no parece tener tiempo, lo siento, quieres que intente convencerlo?- "Awww, no es cierto, qué decepción, pero sí, convéncelo para que venga con nosotros, preparé galletas no muy dulces epecialmente para él!!!"- Así que, Kyouya, ya escuchaste a Haruhi, vas a venir? Tenemos galletas.

Un terriblemente apenado Kyouya accedió a verlos a la mañana siguiente para el picnic.

- Pero es solamente por la molestia que se tomó Haruhi en hacer las galletas.

Después de colgar, le pidió a su secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas y se marchó de la oficina. Todos notaron que iba muy pensativo, y era cierto, mientras esperaba a su chofer y mientras iba en la limo pensaba mucho, sobre todo en Haruhi. Ella preguntaba por él para ir al picnic, por ÉL, el Rey de las Sombras, y pensaba que era triste que no pudiera ir; suspiró profundamente, los últimos días había estado pensando en el beso, y por ello se había estado obligando a volver a la realidad cada 5 minutos , que era lo que se tardaba en volver a divagar de nuevo. Haruhi era todo lo que siempre había deseado, además de ser una brillante abogada que brillaba con luz propia y la mujer más hermosa del mundo a sus ojos con esa belleza serena que proyectaba, pero iba a rechazarlo sin lugar a dudas si intentaba acercarse más a ella. Era por mucho el más frío y calculador de los hombres y ella no podía elegirlo sobre los demás, verdad?, además había decidido irse con Mori-san la última vez, bueno, tenía que aceptar que había sido una situación muy inusual y que tal vez era para mejor, pero dolía de alguna manera. El espesar estribaba en que; y esto era lo que más dolía en alguien que creía tener todo bajo control y nunca dudaba; aún deseaba que ella lo amara en algún momento, y tal vez, por una maravillosa casualidad caminaran el mismo sendero juntos por el resto de sus vidas (¬¬ ahora soy poeta, qué desperdicio de inteligencia. Ootori! Estás divagando de nuevo! Pies en la tierra!!), pero Kaoru estaba ahí, y por el ruido en el fondo, Hikaru y Haruhi por fin habían hablado las cosas y al parecer hasta se habían reconciliado, así que, la carrera por ver quién se quedaba con el corazón de la chica seguía corriéndose. Lo extraño era que ya no pensaba en ganarla, en lugar de eso, lo que deseaba era sentarse al lado de Haruhi en la barrera y quedarse ahí, con ella en su hombro como la vez anterior, igonarndo al resto del mundo, solamente ellos dos.

Kyouya suspiró de nuevo, y Tachibana volteó desde uno de los asientos delanteros. Sabía lo que estaba preocupando a su joven amo, lo sabía desde la preparatoria, y se sentía realmente feliz por ello, porque Kyouya había aprendido a amar a alguien aparte de sí mismo; pero Tachibana era lo suficientemente sabio para no decir nada, sabía que la chica había elegido al amigo del joven amo porque estaba asustada de que le rompieran el corazón, y tal vez tenía razón, pero bueno, el tiempo había pasado y ambos habían crecido y madurado, y con las cosas que había logrado era muchísimo más apta para la familia que antes, solamente esperaba que las cosas funcionaran para ellos esa vez.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tachibana subió a despertar a su joven amo, descubrió con terror que ya estaba despierto y vestido cuando llegó, las cosas que planeaba llevarse al picnic estaban guardadas y listas también.

- Kyouya-sama, se encuentra bien?

- Tachibana, gracias, lleva esto al auto por favor, también dile a la cocinera que te entregue las cosas que le pedí anoche por favor. Tal vez duerma en el Hitachiin Manor, no estoy seguro aún. Oh!, y Haninozuka-san llamó anoche, posiblemente llegue a mediodía, podrías recogerlo y decirle dónde estamos? Si quiere acompañarnos llévalo, por favor. Y también ordené esto- le dijo entregándole un papel- a este lugar, la entrega es hoy por la tarde, asegúrate de enviármelo tan pronto llegue. Me adelantaré al auto, por favor avísale a Noeru que ya voy para allá. Te veo en el auto, Tachibana.

Definitivamente algo raro pasaba, las cosas estaban listas, su amo de pie, órdenes despachadas... algo no iba bien. Posiblemente estuviera nervioso por ver a la Fujioka-sama... Tachibana se rió de sí mismo por pensarlo, una cosa era que estuviera enamorado y otra que estuviera nervioso, el joven amo nunca lo estaría. Tranquilo con este razonamiento salió de la habitación.

Pero Kyouya estaba nervioso, la perspectiva de ver a Haruhi lo asustaba aunque lo negara, había ordenado galletas y un pastel, además de la pasta que Tamaki le había dicho que Haruhi amaba últimamente.

- Espero que sea suficiente.

Tachibana llegó para interrumpir sus pensamientos con un ramo de flores del jardín que le entregó.

- Las flores de jardín son mejores que las de invernadero, señor. Las que pidió las llevaré cuando lleguen.

Kyouya sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no le aceptara, de verdad que Tachibana cuidaba de él como nadie.

Ninguno notó que Kyouya había llegado al Manor, Tamaki, Lillie, Haikaru, Kaoru y hasta Haruhi jugaban guerra de comidas y estaban cubiertos hasta el cabello mientras él estaba parado en el vano de la puerta con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando pasó. La cucharada de avena que Haruhi soltó voló por los aires pasando a Tamaki, que se agachó y se estrelló justo en la cara de Kyouya. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Haruhi se levantó de su silla muy seria y caminó hacia Kyouya, le quitó los lentes y despacio le embarró más avena en la cara mientras se reía. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaban todos a punto de saltar de sus sillas a apartar las manos asesinas de Kyouya del cuello de Haruhi. Pero para su eterna sorpresa, Kyouya se rió; le dió las flores y después le vació un chorro de miel en la cabeza, ella se veía a medias entre indignada y sorprendida, pero le vació un cuenco de cereales a su vez. Tamaki fue el primero en reaccionar, y reinició la guerra. La cocina del Manor jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Todos tuvieron que tomar un baño después de la guerra (¬¬ malditos ricos bastardos... mira que tener 12 baños), cada uno sorprendido de lo que había sucedido, hasta el mismo Kyouya estaba impresionado de haber participado, pero no recordaba una ocasión anterior en que se hubiera divertido tanto. Aunque su ropa de diseñador había quedado arruinada por completo y la ropa que Hikaru le había prestado le venía algo justa y no era de su estilo. Salió de la habitación aún inseguro.

- Fiu, fiu. Te ves guapísimo, Kyouya, la ropa relajada te va mejor aunque no sea de diseñador.

- Haruhi, la madre de los gemelos la hizo, así que ES de diseñador- le respondió para ocultar su azoramiento (o.O acaso esto se va a convertir en una costumbre? Tengo que sonrojarme cada vez que la veo o que me dice algo? Cómo voy a lidiar con una Haruhi coqueta cuando muy apenas pude lidiar con una a la que no le importaba el género? Voy a sufrir!!!)

Haruhi sonrió, le arrugó la nariz en un gesto que a él le pareció entrañable, y lo jaló para sacarlo del corredor. Todos subieron a la camioneta vieja de los gemelos (esto es un auto del año, por Dios!!!, a veces me pregunto si aún debería sosprenderme por las cosas que tienen, son ricos, no debería de hacerlo, los conozco de toda la vida ¬¬). Y llegaron a la misma colina de siempre en un tris. El escándalo de seguro que alertaría a Takashi de que estaban ahí, pero se estaban divirtiendo demasiado y no querían parar. Era impresionante ver a Lillie serena y calmada todo el tiempo mientras que Tamaki era una auténtica Drama Queen, solamente ella podía calmarlo. Hikaru y Kaoru parecía que querían compensar el tiempo pasado, porque estaban más problemáticos que de costumbre, y como siempre, su juguete favorito era Haruhi, la abrazaban y besaban como siempre, lo único diferente es que ahora ella corría a refugiarse con Kyouya. Cada vez que los gemelos se pasaban, ella los empujaba y corría hacia donde él estaba pidiendo auxilio. Y cada vez que lo hacía, por alguna razón, los gemelos sonreían.

El ruido era algo imposible de ignorar, desde una terraza, Takashi veía a sus amigos jugar en el pasto como niños pequeños. Amigos... aún podía considerarlos así? Dudaba que en verdad pudieran ser amigos después de todo lo que había pasado, tal vez él mismo había echado por tierra la oportunidad que tenían. Mitzukuni llegaba más tarde, tal vez él supiera qué hacer con todo esto, la verdad es que aunque le doliera aceptarlo, los extrañaba. Nunca se pelearon, pero sabía que no le perdonaban el haberle hecho daño a Haruhi, y él mismo se había alejado de ellos porque tampoco lo hacía. Perdonarse por hacerse daño era algo que aún no podía hacer, como tampoco podía dejar de amarla.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás, llegó cerca de ellos y los vió reír como siempre. Su corazón le pedía que se acercara más, que fuera parte de esa vida de nuevo. Y daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser parte de ella. Kyouya fue el primero en voltear, tenía a Haruhi en el hombro, en un gesto típicamente de Mori, se quedó muy quieto, esperando que se acercara. No iba a dejarlo llevársela de nuevo, se había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y nadie ni nada la iba a apartar de nuevo de su lado.

Haruhi sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Kyouya y levantó la vista de su espalda, Takashi estaba frente a ellos, con una mirada tan triste que su corazón se rompió sólo de verlo, tal vez no debería de haber sido tan dura con él ese día, se notaba que estaba muy lastimado.

- Kyouya, bájame, por favor.

- No vayas, Haruhi, no dejes que te lastime de nuevo.

- No lo hará, Kyouya, y si lo hace, ya no voy a correr si no es a los brazos de mis amigos, aunque sean serios y malvados.

Le sonrió de nuevo y le tomó de la mano, llevándole con ella hacia donde estaba Takashi, que los miraba con una mezcla de celos y extrañeza, combinado con una tristeza muy profunda. Haruhi tomó la mano de Takashi cuando llegó a su lado, uniéndola después con la de Kyouya, ambos la miraron extrañados.

- No quiero que vuelvan a pelear jamás, por favor, no vale la pena perder un amigo por una tontería, y no sé cuál sería una peor razón para perder a alguien que otra persona. Por favor, quiero verlos sonreír de nuevo, y quiero ser capaz de poder verlos a los ojos sin tener que avergonzarme de haber hablado con el otro. Takashi, tú y yo tuvimos una historia y se acabó, aunque es cierto que te amo profundamente todavía- Takashi pareció iluminarse con una sonrisa y se sintió en el cielo cuando lo besó suavemente en los labios- pero ya es algo del pasado, y creo que tengo que dejarlo ahí. Kyouya, tengo miedo de tí, no te das la oportunidad de amarte ni amar a nadie más, tienes que aprender a quererte antes de quererme a mí. No sé si me entienden, ni yo misma lo hago, pero, chicos, los amo, los amo más que a mi vida, pero ya no quiero llorar por alguien que no me ama lo suficiente, y ya no voy a llorar, se los aseguro, así que, por favor, no valgo la pena, solamente hagan las paces, son amigos, y lo serán independientemente de mí. Por favor.

El dolor en el corazón de los dos era evidente, pero se estrecharon las manos como caballeros, Haruhi sonrió y abrazó a Kyouya con todas sus fuerzas mientras murmuraba un: "Gracias, Kyo", dándole con ese apelativo, una esperanza de poder conquistar su corazón. Después lñe tendió la mano a Takashi mientras le decía: "El pasado atrás y el futuro adelante para pisar", aún lo amaba, tal vez pudiera reconquistarla. Sonrió, le tomó la mano y bajaron juntos por la colina.

- Está saliendo todo perfecto, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo listos que podemos ser, Hikaru.

- Crees que podamos completar el plan antes de que se den cuenta, Kaoru?

- Ciertamente, nadie sospecha nada, y con eso tenemos la victoria asegurada.

---------------------------------------------------

Qué dicen?

Por favor, vapuléenme lo suficiente como para poder escribir mejor después, por favor XD!!!


	8. Por la noche

Cada vez me extiendo más TT... es que estoy atrasada con los otros cuentos y arcos, lo que me obliga a escribir de un jalón, lo siento, pero espero que no se traumen demasiado con este capi, advierto, no tiene nada de malo, excepto para aquellos con imaginación desbordante como yo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu tobillo está casi en su lugar. No puedes quitarte la férula, pero creo que al menos ya no tendrás que moverte a saltos. Y vas a poder moverte más libremente en muy poco tiempo.

- Gracias!, no sabes cuánto bien me hace escuchar eso. Estoy cansada de moverme con muletas.

Kyouya sonrió para sí mismo, en los últimos días, habían pasado todos más tiempo juntos, sobre todo después del picnic en la colina, ya que Honey había llegado poco después con Tachibana. Parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido, a pesar de que no eran iguales, seguían siendo los mismos, y de alguna manera, eso les dejaba a todos la sensación de felicidad ininmutable.

- Haruhi, quisiera hablar contigo de lo que pasó en la colina. Me gustaría saber si...- se quedó callado, parecía que intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en la garganta.

- Ootori Kyouya-san, quieres salir conmigo?

Como siempre, Haruhi sería la persona más directa y con menos tacto del mundo. Pero de alguna manera precisamente por ello resultaba más adorable. A pesar del azoramiento, Kyouya se encontró a sí mismo encantado y frustrado al mismo tiempo por la invitación.

- Me robaste la línea, Haruhi. Una dama jamás invita a un hombre a salir, deja que él tome la iniciativa.

- Ahí lo tienes, tonto. Yo no soy una dama. Si lo fuera ahora no habría pasado por la situación con Takashi. Además, te estás saliendo por la tangente, te pregunté si quieres salir conmigo, y no me has respondido. Si no quieres hacerlo solamente dilo, Kyouya, nadie se va a enojar por eso.

- No quiero lastimarte.

La elección de palabras ciertamente había sido incorrecta, tal vez Haruhi fuera la mujer más directa del mundo, pero eso no se aplicaba a sus propios sentimientos, y en cuanto las palabras aslieron de su boca, Kyouya se dió cuenta de que no habían sido las adecuadas para expresar las cosas. Haruhi se encogió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y parecía a punto de llorar.

- Perdóname, no quise decir eso, de verdad, Haruhi, me refería a que...

- No te disculpes- levantó la vista, y ahí iba de nuevo, el tono de abogada fría y distante pero amable, la sonrisa suave tras los ojos de hielo- no hiciste nada malo, solamente expresaste tu opinión, Ootori-san, no te preocupes por algo como eso, permíteme ponerme de pie, voy a la cocina por agua, me permites ofrecerte algo?

Oootori Kyouya no se caracterizaba especialmente por ser sentimental o impulsivo, pero desde que la conocía, esa fachada fría y distante que usaba para protegerse le ennervaba. No tenía que hacerlo, debería decir las cosas en lugar de callarlas, en qué momento había aprendido a esconder lo que sentía? La Haruhi que él conocía no hacía eso. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. La detuvo del brazo y la jaló para abrazarla por la cintura y verla a los ojos.

- Haruhi, no lo dije por eso, deja de fingir que mi respuesta no te afectó. Quise decir que no era por temor a molestarte por lo que me quedaba callado, sino porque temo lastimarte demasiado. Haruhi, te das cuenta que tras esto no hay marcha atrás, verdad? No quiero lastimarte, pero ya no puedo alejarme aunque quisiera. No puedo pensar en nada que no sea darte un beso cada vez que te veo, me siento un estúpido, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad, sabes lo que eso me hace sentir? Soy una maraña de nervios, y de sentimientos a flor de piel, no me gusta sentir lo que siento, pero no puedo hacer nada más que sentir, más aún cuando estás tan cerca de mí.

Kyouya había ido acercándose poco a poco a Haruhi, abrazándola más firmemente, hablando cada vez más suave, hasta terminar con los labios muy cerca de los de ella, el brazo en la cintura, la mano en la barbilla, viéndola a los ojos. Haruhi sabía que iba a besarla y con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente cerró los ojos para ello.

Takashi estaba escuchando lo que Kyouya decía, detrás del vano de la puerta, atentamente. Las flores que le llevaba a Haruhi en la mano, a punto de caer al piso, se sentía desesperado, Haruhi había invitado a salir a Kyouya, ELLA lo había preguntado, la estaba perdiendo por completo. Las voces que escuchaba iban haciéndose cada vez más leves e intuyó lo que pasaba tras el vano, se aclaró la garganta y se movió dando pesados pasos hasta entrar al recibidor donde encontró a Haruhi dándole la espalda a Kyouya, quien la tomaba de los hombros. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando entró, los ojos de él más oscuros que de costumbre tras las gafas; los de ella, llenos de lágrimas. No podía aceptar que pasara algo como eso, aún era su cabalero andante. En tres pasos llegó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo, y entre sus brazos, aunque al principio era mucha la sorpresa, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, Haruhi se derrumbó, lo amaba demasiado aún. No podía soportar tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cómo aceptar los labios de alguien más cuando los únicos que quería estaban en ese momento susurrándole mil palabras dulces en el cabello? No podría soportarlo demasiado tiempo más, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó también fuertemente. Quería refugiarse en su abrazo y besarlo hasta perder la consciencia, no quería tener que separarse, sin embargo, sentía la mirada de Kyouya en la nuca, y de alguna manera eso la detenía, esto no estaba bien, su corazón estaba empezando a dudar entre dos personas, si antes estaba confusa, ahora estaba volviéndose loca, amaba a Takashi, eso era seguro, pero después de lo pasado, no estaba segura de querer confiarle su corazón de nuevo, y Kyouya le estaba mostrando una faceta totalmente desconocida pero adorable, algo que estaba segura que no le había mostrado a nadie antes, y eso la estaba enamorando poco a poco, pero... no sabía si lo que sentía por esas dos personas era realmente amor, una podía ser melancolía, y la otra emoción, pero, de verdad podría ser amor por agluno de los dos?. De alguna manera tendría que averiguarlo.

- Dime, Kaoru. Crees que ya sea tiempo de avanzar a la segunda parte de nuestro plan?

- Bueno, Hikaru, no lo creo, estoy seguro- contestó Kaoru y entró a la habitación seguido de su hermano- Haruhi, preciosa, estás bien?- se acercó a ella y la quitó de los brazos de Takashi, levantándola y dirigiéndose con ella en volandas al sillón, donde se sentó con ella acurrucada en su regazo, todavía sollozando, y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho- qué pasa, Cielo?

Tanto Takashi como Kyouya estaban sorprendidos de la acción de Kaoru, la confianza que tenía para atreverse a acercarse así a ella, de tomarla en brazos, de abrazarla y de tocarla de esa manera, cómo se atrevía? Takashi estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo, pero Kyouya solamente sonreía detrás de sus gafas, al parecer la carrera estaba empezando. Cuando vió que el hombre de al lado estaba a punto de lanzarse a hacer algo, lo detuvo con la mano por el brazo, y sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya tan característica, sí, definitivamente la carrera estaba empezando. Con la mirada le hizo ver a Takashi las flores que tenía en la mano, y dió un paso atrás. Takashi sonrió, confiado, y se acercó despacio a la pareja en el sillón, Kaoru mirándolo con cierta belicosidad tras la sonrisa de póquer, le acarició la cabeza a Haruhi y cuando ella levantó al vista le dió un beso muy suave en los labios, le susurró un "mejórate pronto, así podremos salir a pasear en bicicleta" y le dió las flores, le sonrió y salió del lugar tras despedirse de los demás. Haruhi estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar, con las flores en las manos y la mirada fija en la espalda de Takashi, intentó levantarse del regazo de Kaoru para seguirlo, pero trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, mas el choque contra el suelo que esperaba jamás llegó, en su lugar, se encontró de nuevo en brazos de alguien, esta vez del antiguo Rey de las Sombras, quien le sonreía también, igual que Takashi la besó suavemente, "te recogeré el domingo por la mañana, jamás perdería la oportunidad de salir con alguien tan especial para mí", la dejó de nuevo en el regazo de Kaoru y salió de la sala sonriendo. Kaoru volteó a ver a Haruhi en su regazo, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, parecía que la habían afectado. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se inclinó y la besó a su vez, apasionadamente, por cierto.

- Kaoru, qué te pasa!- dijo una conmocionada Haruhi desde sus brazos cuando sus labios dejaron de tocarse. Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros cuando vió que el sonrojo había sido más pronunciado que con los otros dos.

- Nada todos lo hacían, y creo que tengo más derecho que ellos a hacerlo, no crees? Además, Haruhi, creo que te están afectando más de lo que quieres aceptar. Cielo, crees que sea buena idea hacer esto? Puedes salir lastimada si juegas con fuego, más aún con dos llamas como esas a la vez.

Haruhi se acurrucó aún más cerca del pecho de Kaoru, escuchando su corazón atentamente, algo que aunque él no esperaba, aceptaba con gusto, sobre todo cuando Haruhi le echó los brazos al cuello y ocultó la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

- No sé qué hacer, Kaoru, no sé cómo voy a soportar todo esto. Sé que hago mal, pero de alguna manera quiero estar segura de lo que siento.

- De lo que sientes?

- Sí, ya no sé de quién estoy enamorada. Puedes creerlo? Creí que había olvidado a Takashi hace mucho, pero al parecer no es así. Y Kyouya se ha portado tan lindo que no sé cómo enfrentarlo, siento que podría enamorarme de él también, pero no quiero llorar otra vez. Tengo miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

- No tienes que volver a salir lastimada, Haruhi, solamente tienes que ser honesta contigo misma.

- Ya lo fuí, dejé todo y me rompieron el corazón, no pienso dejar que suceda de nuevo. Creo que será mejor irme a la cama temprano.

Y diciendo esto, se levantó para salir de la habitación. Hikaru salió de detrás de la puerta, la sonrisa en la boca más amplia que nada.

- Kaoru, creo que esto está saliendo exactamente como planeamos, ahora solamente nos queda esperar un poco más.

- Esto está bien, Hikaru?, no quiero lastimarla, ya la escuchaste, no quiero ser el causante de romper su corazón de nuevo.

- Y no lo vas a ser, vas a ser quien le enseñe que el amor es constancia, Kaoru, tienes que confiar en tí y en ella.

- Creo.

Por la noche Kaoru estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, se sentía inseguro de lo que iba a hacer con Haruhi, no quería que ella se enterara de alguna manera que estaban manipulando de cierta manera las cosas, pero no quería perderla, quería estar siempre con ella. Un movimiento en la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones llamó su atención, se volteó y vió a Haruhi en la puerta, con su bata de noche favorita, la que él le había regalado, al verla así algo se removió de pronto en el corazón de Kaoru, realmente, jamás había dejado de amarla. Era una visión en blanco, la bata rozaba us tobillos al moverse con el viento de la ventana abierta, su cabello rozando con un suave movimiento sus hombros, era la visión de un sueño.

- Kaoru- dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

Kaoru sonrió abriendo las colchas y los brazos donde Haruhi se apresuró a refugierse, nada le haría perderla de nuevo, y jamás la lastimaría de nuevo tampoco.

- Cada noche del resto de tu vida si así lo quieres.

Haruhi sonrió a pesar del cansancio, también Kaoru tenía esa parte dulce que hacía que cualquier mujer se enamorara de él, solamente tenía que abrir los ojos un poco para ver lo maravilloso que era. Tal vez ella debería abrir los ojos un poco y ver al maravilloso hombre que estaba a su lado. Se acercó en la oscuridad al cuerpo de Kaoru y se apretó contra él, casi estaba dormido cuando la sintió acercarse más a su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta, y sin despertar del todo aún sintió los brazos de Haruhi enredarse en su cuello, y sintió el beso depositado en sus labios, algo no estaba bien...

- Haruhi, qué pasa? Qué estás haciendo?- dijo despertándose por completo, apartándose como pudo del beso.

- Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?, estoy besando a un maravilloso hombre, qué no fue eso lo que me dijiste la vez anterior que eras?

- Haruhi, estás en mi cama, entre mis brazos, eres la mujer a la que amo más que a mi vida... te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Esto no está bien! No voy a poder dejar de besarte si sigues así, y eso... tal vez... no hagas ya nada, por favor.

Haruhi sonrió, y en lugar de palabras solamente le respondió con un beso más que apasionado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué les parece? No me maten por favor, creí que ya necesitaba ponerme las pilas y hacerlo más dramático, así que vuelvo al cauce original XD... bueno, comoquiera espero que les agrade y que no me golpeen demasiado, dudas, aclaraciones, golpes, ya saben a dónde, las quiero, besos!!!


	9. El miedo a decir: Te Quiero P:1

Perdón por la tardanza!!!!!

Pero ya estoy de regreso, primera parte, y vamos corriendo a hacerlo mejor y más rápido.

Besos!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Una noche sin sueño no era buena para nadie, y menos para Haruhi, que no había dormido nada bien la noche anterior. Su único consuelo era que Kaoru tampoco había dormido. Un consuelo vacuo, cierto, pero de alguna manera, le proporcionaba un malvado placer el saberlo. Una sonrisa malvada al recordar la noche anterior se plasmó en su rostro.

_Flashback:_

- Haruhi, Cielo, la verdad es que no creo que quieras hacer esto.

- Porqué?, Puedes leer la mente acaso?- respondió ella mientras le desabrochaba los botones del pijama.

- Po-po-porque sabes que te amo demasiado como para aceptar y sa-sabes que te voy a rechazar de alguna manera, y porque sé que no-no me amas lo suficiente, solamente estás confundida y quieres escapar de esa confusión- la tomó de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Haruhi, de verdad te amo, pero me dolería saber que vas a dejar que te haga mía y después te arrepientas de ello- la abrazó con fuerza y le colocó la cabeza en su pecho-Y aunque de que te amo no hay duda, voy a sufrir demostrándotelo y algún día te haré que sufras por eso, pero hoy solamente voy a abrazarte toda la noche si es necesario, y te prometo que no voy a hacer nada más que eso.

- Aburrido- dijo una sonriente pero algo frustrada Haruhi- Sabes que estaba dispuesta a todo, verdad?

- No voy a escucharte... anda duérmete

- Y si no quiero?, Si lo que quiero es darte un beso?

- Entonces que sea uno en la mejilla, anda duérmete.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de remediar el que nunca me hayas visto desnuda antes.

- Calla!, ya duérmete!

- Kaoru...- le dijo resignada apretándose contra sus brazos.

- Mande...

- Espero que no puedas dormir.

- No necesitas desearlo, estoy seguro de que eso va a pasar.

_End of Flashback..._

Al final, cerca del amanecer, ambos habían podido dormir un poco, Haruhi seguía sintiéndose segura en los brazos de Kaoru a pesar de todo, pero de cualquier manera, quería sentirde segura y tranquila entre todos estos hombres guapos a su alrededor. No quería tener que preocuparse de si alguno de ellos iba a cortejarla a cada oportunidad. Al menos Tamaki se había curado de eso con Lillie, y Honey nunca había mostrado ningún interés, eso restaba dos preocupaciones, además de que Hikaru había empezado a hacer una campaña activa para promocionar a su hermano. Haruhi sonrió de nuevo, Kaoru estaba de un humor malísimo por la mañana, pero ella seguía viéndolo adorable al despertar, despeinado, malhumorado, con ojeras... se veía muy tierno, así que lo abrazó de nuevo y le dió el beso de buenos días antes de ir a su habitación. Si el beso había sido en los labios, un poco apasionado, y mesando aún más sus cabellos para molestarlo y frustarlo como ella estaba... eso era solamente un pequeño valor agregado de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Esa mañana, iba caminando por una vereda en la base de la montaña recogiendo flores para el Hitachiin Manor, había algo reconfortante en escapar de todos los lujos que la rodeaban, se sentía más cerca de lo que era ella misma y que poco a poco había dejado de lado, tal vez en la búsqueda de no sentirse tan inferior en clase como lo hacía cuando empezó a vivir así. Mientras sentía la brisa y el sol en su rostro, Haruhi pensaba en las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida en los últimos días. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, había sido negligente con su actitud en los últimos días, si bien no esperaba que los muchachos actuaran de esa manera, tampoco había hecho nada por evitarlo, y las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. Tenía que poner en claro sus ideas antes de enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo, o de otra manera, lo más probable es que necesitara una camisa de fuerza antes del inicio de la siguiente semana, y no era solamente por lo locos que estaban, sino porque ella misma estaba dejando que le afectaran. Suspiró. Iba a ser complicado enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo, sobre todo si estaban los tres presentes otra vez.

Mientras Haruhi iba caminando por la vereda, desde lejos, una figura la seguía, alta, de músculos definidos, se movía con el sigilo propio de una serpiente. La observó mientras recogía algunas rosas de pitiminí, dalias y begonias, sonriendo desde su escondite cada vez que se levantaba con más flores. Poco a poco se fue acercando más y más a ella, despacio, en silencio total. Haruhi estaba totalmente desprevenida mientras se acercaba despacio por la espalda. Ella se agachó a recoger algunas violetas cuando la figura salió de las sombras, la levantó en un sólo movimiento, y la apresó entre sus brazos.

- Haru-chan!!!!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ne? Takashi me dijo que estabas cerca, pero no te dejas ver nunca, solamente te ví rápido en el picnic, pero no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, kane? Mira que te ves linda, realmente Takashi dejó ir a una preciosidad, pero te ves asustada, qué te pasa, Haru-chan, no hay algo malo cerca, ne?

- Honey-senpai, casi me sacas el corazón del susto!

- Oh... me supongo que te sorprení demasiado XP

- ... ¬¬' ... Algo...

Haruhi aún no se acostumbraba a ver al antes chiquitín de esa altura, las facciones algo juevniles todavía, pero tenía los músculos marcados de un deportista. Aún conservaba el cabellos rubio, pero un poco más largo, los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos. Estaba segura que donde quiera que fuera a entrenar, las mujeres estarían aún más fascinadas con él que cuando era el personaje Shota del Host Club.

- Honey-senpai...

- Mitzukuni.

- Ok, Mitzukuni... Mitzukuni, dime, cuánto mides?

A pesar suyo, Honey soltó una carcajada al escuchar la pregunta, era cierto lo que Takashi decía, Haruhi seguía siendo una niña inocente a pesar de su experiencia en leyes y gente malvada. Aún después de todos estos años seguía siendo la niña inocente que él conocía y que todos amaban a su manera. La apretó teniéndola todavía en brazos, siempre la había considerado algo así como su hermana pequeña, y en esos años en que estaba lejos la había extrañado miserablemente, ella era una de las dos personas que má amaba, y el saber que ambas estaban sufriendo le rompía el corazón a pedacitos a él también. Ahora parecía que poco a poco había sanado las heridas que tenía, en el picnic se veía un poco enamorada de Kyouya, pero también podía ver la añoranza en sus ojos al ver a Takashi, tal vez algo pudiera hacerse para que volvieran a estar juntos, pero independientemente de sus deseos tenía que saber qué sentía ella por Takashi después de estos años.

- Haru-chan, por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?

Haruhi escuchó la ahora grave voz de Honey, algo malo le pasaba cuando estaba con ellos, tal vez la añoranza, pero la hacían sentirse vulnerable, algo que ella jamás había sido antes. Sabía que iba a reñirla por lo que iba a decir así que se permitió disfrutar del abrazo un poco más, se acurrucó en sus brazos y contestó en voz muy queda.

- Tenía miedo de ustedes, no quería que también ustedes me fueran a dejar sola como lo hizo Takashi, no creí poder soportar perderlos a ustedes también, además... no quería compasión de nadie y estaba tan segura de que eso me iban a dar que no creí poder soportarlo, quería saber que podía levantarme por mí misma... y tal vez no pude hacerlo del todo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo antes de verlos de nuevo y enfrentarme a mis demonios.

Miedo, lo que menos esperaba Honey que ella sintiera era miedo. Al inicio creyó que era porque estaba enojada con ellos, que ya no quería verlos por sus lazos con Takashi, ponderó la idea inclusive de que hubiera creído que al menos él estaba de acuerdo con la ruptura del compromiso; pero miedo, eso es algo que no se esperaba, que jamás pasó por su cabeza, cómo podría ella tener miedo de las personas que más le amaban en el mundo? Qué es lo que Takashi le había hecho?

- Haruhi- jamás le había llamado por su nombre, levantó la vista asombrada de escucharlo- Escúchame bien porque solamente lo voy a decir una vez, todos te amamos más que a nuestras vidas, y si bien entiendo que hubieras podido sentirte insegura en cierto momento, eso no quiere decir que pudieras pensar siquiera que te haríamos daño, aunque parece que de alguna manera lo hicimos. Puede ser que Takashi te haya roto el corazón, pero un corazón roto no te da derecho a dudar de que siempre hemos querido lo mejor para tí aún en contra de nosotros mismos. Si tu felicidad es en otro lugar, o con otras personas vamos a respetarlo y dejarte ir. Puede ser cierto que tal vez estuviéramos más conrigo en esos momentos, pero nunca sería por compasión fútil, Haruhi, sino por preocupación, ya una vez en la mansión de Nekozawa te lo dijimos, recuerdas? Nos preocupas, y más que compasión lo que sentiríamos y sentimos de hecho fue tristeza de verte con el corazón destrozado. Así que por favor, jamás dudes de nuevo que solamente te queremos cerca de nosotros.

Haruhi estaba impresionada, la voz grave y los ojos brillantes de Honey eran de por sì impresionantes, pero jamás lo habìa escuchado hablarle de esa manera, de hecho hablarle a nadie de esa manera. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de haber salido huyendo de esa manera, sin avisarle a nadie. Pero aún tenía que decirle el resto de la historia.

------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste!. Mil besos, los veo con la segunda parte del capítulo antes de lo que se imaginan.

Besos de nuevo!


	10. El miedo a decir: Te Quiero P:2

_Listo!!! Capi completo XD, espero que les agrade, ahora sí, tengo que ponerme las pilas para terminarlo, prometo no tardarme jamás tanto tiempo de nuevo en hacerlo, ya no tengo excusas, en serio, gomen._

_Ya saben cómo es esto, Ouran no es mío, es de Hatori Bisco-sama, yo me los robo un ratito para fantasear con ellos XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Honey...

- Mitzukuni...

- Me siento mejor si te llamo Honey, suena menos rudo. Pero, sabes exactamente lo que pasó? Sabes porqué huí?

- No todo, Takashi me dijo que no podía localizarte por más que lo intentara, y vaya que lo intentó, pero al parecer aunque todos sabían que estabas en Francia, nadie le dijo nada. Kaoru y Hikaru casi se lían a golpes con él, y los negocios con la familia Ootori y la Suou decayeron durante un tiempo. Pero después de que volviste para el funeral de Ranka y te comprometiste con Kaoru las cosas empezaron a volver a su cauce, ya sabíamos dónde habías estado y que estabas bien aunque cuando enviaste la invitación a Takashi para tu compromiso se encerró durante días en el entrenamiento. Tal vez esté mal decirlo, pero le rompiste el corazón de nuevo, y antes de que digas nada, sé que él te lo rompió primero, pero tienes que entender que las cosas en nuestras familias se manejan de manera diferente a como tú estás acostumbrada. Debiste haber esperado un poco antes de marcharte.

- Esperado?! Para que me humillara aún más?!- Haruhi se removió entre sus brazos tratando de bajarse. Pero él solamente la apretó más hasta que se quedó quieta.

- Haruhi, no te voy a bajar, y tienes que dejar de estar tan enojada. Takashi no dice las cosas que siente, y tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie; no está acostumbrado a seguir sus deseos antes que los de los demás. Cuando te fuiste se puso peor que de costumbre, no hablaba con nadie, y fué entonces cuando tomó el control de los dojos mientras yo me iba a dar los entrenamientos al extranjero, y después te comprometiste con Kaoru y se encerró aún más en sí mismo, y se cambió a la residencia de campo. Haruhi, puede haberte roto el corazón, pero el suyo se rompió todavía más y no estuviste ahí para notarlo, no te estoy culpando en absoluto, solamente quiero que sepas que no fuiste la única que sufrió con lo que pasó. No sé quién sufrió más ni me interesa saberlo. Pero quiero que sepas que ambos sufrieron, no fuiste la única que lloró la vida en una noche.

Haruhi estaba más impresionada ahora si acaso se podía. Tanto por la cubetada de realidad que Mitsukuni acababa de lanzarle como por la idea de que Takashi también había sufrido, al parecer había sido más fácil creer siempre que había decidido dejarla sin remordimientos por alguien mejor que ella, pero el saber que también había sufrido la sorprendía, no había querido verlo desde ese punto de vista.

- Mitzukuni... de verdad le dolió? Es cierto todo lo que me dices?

- Haru-chan, kawaii! Pero, baka también. Me supongo que decidiste creer que no te quería y te había dejado ir así como así. Por cierto, me gusta que digas mi nombre. Ano, ne? Recuerdo esa noche, tú llegaste al dojo muy tarde, no gritabas, aunque parecía que querías hacerlo, solamente le mostrabas la carta y hablabas muy bajo con la cara surcada de lágrimas, cuando él no respondió le abofeteaste y te diste la vuelta, dejándolo en el vano de la puerta. No volteaste hacia atrás ni una sola vez, no lo viste caer de rodillas llorando por primera vez en su vida, como un niño. Te fue a buscar al otro día, sabes?, pero ya no estabas, te habías ido a Francia sin avisarle a nadie, y Ranka lo golpeó, pero Takashi se quedo ahí, viendo hacia el piso, como pidiendo perdón, y al final Ranka lo dejó entrar a limpiarse la cara y pasó ahí la noche. Después de eso, Takashi iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, él fue quien lo llevó al hospital, y llamó a Kyouya para asegurarse de que tuviera la mejor atención posible. Kyouya se hizo cargo de todo después, pero Takashi estuvo comoquiera visitándole diario hasta que murió, él y yo estábamos en el hospital cuando murió. Aunque no nos viste, sabíamos que estabas ahí, y que tal vez no querrías vernos. Sabes?, estoy casi seguro de que durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos, Ranka estaba pasando información a Takashi de las cosas que hacías, así supimos que tal vez te harían socia del bufete. Ranka estaba emocionado por eso, y Takashi y él se veían orgullosos de tí y de tus habilidades.

- Papá hablaba con el todavía? Nunca me lo dijo.

- Crees que se atrevería a decírtelo? Haru-chan, jamás se lo perdonarías, además, Ranka estaba más preocupado en pedirte que volvieras cada vez que le llamabas, si te decía que invitaba a comer a tu ex de vez en cuando eras capaz de no volver siquiera a hablarle. En ocasiones eres temible, Haru-chan.

Haruhi sonrió entre las lágrimas que salían en ese momento. Extrañaba a su padre miserablemente, pero aún después de muerto seguía enseñándole cosas. Al parecer en este caso era a perdonar y dejar ir lo que algún día fue una ofensa, pero aunque el pasado doliera, era eso, pasado, y tenía que aprender a olvidarlo.

- He sido algo injusta, verdad? He dejado que mi dolor me controle en lugar de pensar, me preocupé solamente por lamerme las heridas sin pensar que podría haber algo más allá de eso. Honey, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos, pero una más grande a Morinozuka-dono, no creí que le hubiera dolido lo que pasó, y lo he estado tratando de manera tan fría desde que nos volvimos a ver que ahora me siento culpable de hacerlo. Y me siento culpable de que no me despedí. Perdón, debí de haberles dicho al menos la razón de mi partida, y dejarles saber que estaba bien, y segura... bueno, que estaba con Tamaki en Francia y que podrían localizarme ahí. Lamento haberte preocupado, y haberlos preocupado a los demás.

- Sabes? Creo que eso deberías decírselo también a Takashi, estoy seguro de que le interesará platicarte de lo que habló con Ranka todo ese tiempo.

- Tú crees? Es más complicado que eso, he estado haciendo cosas que no debería, y creo que estoy lastimando a la gente que me quiere.

- Estás planeando irte de nuevo?

- Ja, ja, ja. No. Has hablado con Morinozuka-dono últimamente? Te diría cosas bastante interesantes que he estado haciendo. He dejado que tres hombres me besen, casi seduje a uno de ellos pero fue lo bastante decente como para no dejarse, estoy confundida, asustada, no sé si estoy enamorada de alguien o es solamente una infatuación, estoy confundida, diablos!!! Y no sé qué hacer con todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza. siento que en parte estoy lista para darme una nueva oportunidad, pero tengo miedo de volver a sufrir.

- Haru-chan... tú todavía estás enamorada de Takashi...

- Tal vez... no quiero pensarlo, pero es posible que sea así.

- Entonces porqué no dejas atrás las cosas?

- No creo que él me ame a mí. Además, en estos días, he descubierto cosas de otras personas que antes no me dí la oportunidad de conocer, y eso es atractivo también. Y aunque me duela decirlo. Aunque me aterre de hecho decirlo. Sí, aún lo amo. Estoy enamorada con toda mi alma de él. Pero creo que por fin, después de verlo de nuevo, de hablar contigo, de ver y hablar con los demás, tal vez por fin pueda dejarlo ir, ahora sí, tal vez me sea posible perdonarlo y olvidar.

- Quieres olvidarlo todo verdad?

- No, de hecho no todo, creo que quiero olvidar lo malo solamente, es cierto, hubo cosas buenas esos años, ahora puedo dejar ir las cosas malas primero, aunque tarde un poquito y quedarme con lo bueno que dejó el estar con él.

- Estás dispuesta a olvidarlo- dijo Mitsukuni asombrado- No creo que sea justo que no le des otra oportunidad. Puede sorprenderte lo mucho que ha cambiado desde entonces, quiere ser un mejor hombre para tí.

- Tal vez, Honey. Pero en este momento justo, creo que no quiero averiguarlo, solamente quiero pensar que puedo ser feliz de nuevo en algún momento de mi vida. Quiero sentirme amada y protegida y segura ante todo. Y aunque lo amo no creo que pueda ofrecerme esto en estos momentos. Es por mí lo más probable, no me siento capaz de olvidar aún las cosas, aún me siento la plebeya que se enamoró del niño rico de la novela. Y ya no soy esa pobre niña, Honey, ahora quiero ser la mujer que tome las riendas de su vida, y lo voy a hacer. Por fin he tomado una decisión.

Mitsukuni estaba con la boca abierta ante esta reacción, la voz de Haruhi se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte mientras iba hablando, de alguna manera la Haruhi que se topaba en esos momentos era diferente de la que había encontrado un rato atrás. Más confiada, más segura, se veía diferente por todos lados. La bajó lentamente y la sostuvo de frente a él. Haruhi estaba sonriendo decidida y de alguna manera se veía todavía más feliz en ese momento.

- Haru-chan, qué vas a hacer?

- No te asustes, Honey, solamente quiero poner en orden mis ideas, y el primer paso es pedirle disculpas a Morinozuka-san, creo, además, tengo que recoger mi bicicleta, verdad?- Haruhi le guiñó un ojo a Mitzukuni antes de voltearse a ver las flores que traía en las manos- Creo que tengo que recoger más flores, así no llego con las manos vacías a su Manor, me ayudas?

Las mujeres podían ser criaturas misteriosas para Honey, pero nunca las había considerado aterradoras hasta ese momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué opinan?


	11. Perdón

Okas, sig. capítulo, esto ya va más rápido, no prometo que siempre va a ser cada dos días, pero al menos espero que sea más rápido que antes XD. Y bueno, siguiente capítulo, espero que les agrade!

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, Ouran no es mío, y lloro como Magdalena comoquiera con los capítulos, especialmente con los que van entre el 45 y el 55 T-T

- Haruhi está tardando en regresar- dijo Kaoru dando vueltas por la sala como león enjaulado.

- Cálmate, Kaoru- le dijo Hikaru

- No puedo. Kyouya, llámala de nuevo, salió hace horas del Manor y no ha vuelto, además no durmió bien anoche, qué tal si le pasó algo, si se desmayó, si se accidentó mientras estaba caminando por las calles semidormida- la vena en la frente de Kyouya empezó a latir peligrosamente- o qué tal si se quedó dormida en una banca del parque y la raptaron y la violaron, y ahora está tirada en una cuneta al lado del camino y yo aquí sin salir a buscarla...

- Kaoru! Cierra la boca, por favor, déjale los melodramas a Tamaki, tú eres el sensible y aterrizado, o no?- le espetó Kyouya desesperado ante ese arranque.

- Es que no sé qué hacer! Estoy preocupado- admitió por fin el pelirrojo sentándose derrotado.

- No creo que haya razón para ello, Kaoru, estoy seguro de que se encuentra en perfecto estado- le dijo Hikaru para calmarlo.

- Tú crees?

- Yo estoy seguro- contestó Kyouya ajustando sus lentes.

- Siempre tan calmado verdad?- le preguntó Kaoru con una media sonrisa.

- Hay acaso alguna razón para no estarlo? Haruhi ya lleva el celular encendido a todos lados, no creo que tengamos la más nimia razón para preocuparnos por ella cuando a todas luces está bien, tal vez esté dando una vuelta por ahí sin tener a nadie que la moleste, no crees?

Kaoru se puso repentinamente serio, había algo que tenía que saber.

- Kyouya, tú estás realmente enamorado de Haruhi? O esto es solamente uno de tus juegos extraños?

Kyouya se sorprendió con la pregunta, se acomodó los lentes en un gesto compulsivo mientras pensaba su respuesta. Enamorado de verdad? Siempre lo había estado, y la dejó ir porque sabía que ella no lo amaba, Tamaki era la única persona que sabía que estaba enamorado de Haruhi, lo supo el día que llegó ebrio a dormir a su casa después del anuncio del noviazgo con Takashi. Nadie dijo nada, pero ambos sabían la razón de su tristeza. Kyouya jamás le pidió disculpas a Tamaki por su estado inconveniente, y Tamaki jamás le dijo nada, solamente le dejó dormir en la cama hasta el siguiente día. Pero aparte de ese momento de debilidad, realmente jamás le había confesado a nadie lo que sentía por ella. Pero nunca creyó que alguien se atreviera a dudar de sus sentimientos de esa manera tan directa, había algunas cosas que cambiar ante todos al parecer.

- Sí- le contestó seguro- estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Siempre lo he estado aunque no lo creas, la amo con toda mi alma, igual que tú, y aunque eso nos convierta en rivales, quiero que sepas que te sigo considerando mi amigo y no me gustaría que eso arruinara los negocios de nuestras familias.

- Una vez Kyouya, siempre Kyouya, cierto? No te preocupes, aunque tal vez al inicio del Club no éramos los mejores amigos, con el tiempo también te considero uno- se levantó del sillón y le tendió la mano- Que quien ella elija sea el mejor hombre para hacerla feliz.

---------------------------------------------------

Haruhi y Honey se pasearon un rato más recogiendo flores, antes de dirijirse al Manor de Takashi, ella iba cada vez más nerviosa, aún decidida a hacer lo correcto esa vez. Honey seguía tan infantil como siempre, pero en ese momento más que molestarla, le ayudó a salir de su nerviosismo por un rato. Iban los dos riendo como chiquillos, y cuando se cansaron de jugar, Haruhi pidió sentarse un momento sobre una gran roca para recuperar el aliento. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre, solamente algo la llenaba de curiosidad.

- Honey, algo que dijiste antes me llamó la atención. Dijiste que cuando había ido al dojo estaba llorando, es eso cierto? No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

- Jamás voy a olvidar ese día, las lágrimas zurcando tu rostro, el dolor palpable, y yo ahí, de pie, sin poder hacer nada que no fuera querer abrazarte sabiendo que no podía. Luego levantaste el brazo y soltaste el golpe, te diste la vuelta y te alejaste sin volver la vista atrás, pero podía escuchar tus sollozos todavía, partiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos cada vez y al otro día habías huído de mí. Nunca me dejaste siquiera explicarte, y nunca pude decirte lo que sentía en ese momento, solamente me dejaste con el corazón en la mano, deseando que te quedaras, pero sabiendo que te había echado de mi vida, que no ibas a volver por mucho que deseara que estuvieras a mi lado.

Haruhi no se dió cuenta de en qué momento había llegado Takashi al camino con ellos, pero la veía fijamente, tomándola de las manos, hablaba con tal fuerza que no había opción más allá de creer en él. Estaba sin aliento, ver sus ojos negros mirándola fijamente, escuchar su profunda voz hablándole suavemente, sentir el tacto de sus manos fuertes sosteniendo las suyas. Ahí iba de nuevo la determinación a los suelos, era como una colegiala enamorada, no podía hacer nada que no fuera mirarlo fijamente sin respirar casi. El mundo pareció detenerse, solamente estaban ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos, tomados de las manos, todo lo demás había desaparecido de repente, todos los demás habían desaparecido de repente.

- Lamento haberte lastimado, Takashi. Estaba demasiado dolida, no pensé que tal vez a tí también te pesaba, creí que no te importaba.

- Me importas más que la vida misma, Haruhi- le respondió él sonriendo, notando el cambio inmediatamente: volvía a ser Takashi; tal vez, sólo tal vez, no estaba todo perdido- No sabía cómo enfrentarme a todo en ese momento, y aprender a hacerlo me costó lo más importante de mi vida: tu amor, pero espero que algún día me perdones, no sé si esperar que puedas volverme a amar, pero quiero que sepas que aún si no lo haces, siempre te voy a esperar, mientras tanto, me conformo con el cielo.

Haruhi recordaba esa frase, para Takashi ella siempre sería el cielo de Fortini (1), siempre le decía que ella era tanto la estrella como el cielo. Esas pequeñas cosas eran las que la tenían perdidamente enamorada de él, justo como ahora. Un ligero carraspeo los sacó del ensueño, Honey estaba viéndolos con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. Ambos voltearon a verlo, a verse, y se soltaron bruscamente de las manos. Estaba feliz, veía los rostros sonrojados de ambos, sabiendo que seguían enamorados, solamente había que convencer a Haruhi que el hombre de su vida era Takashi, aunque no parecía que fuera a batallar mucho con eso. Algo en el tobillo de Haruhi le llamó la atención.

- Haru-chan, creo que tu férula se manchó de algo, está rara.

La mirada de todos bajó a la férula de la pierna de Haruhi, era cierto, tenía algo raro, algo muy parecido a la sangre estaba manchándola. Al notar lo que era, Mori se movió rápidamente, asustado, la cargó en su hombro y comenzó a correr por la vereda con rumbo al Hitachiin Manor, que era el más cercano, con Honey corriendo detrás, sin dejar de sentirse culpable por no haberle puesto atención a ese detalle, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por poder tenerla tan cerca de él de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------

- De verdad, estoy bien...

- Déjame que yo decida eso, sí?

- Kyouya, déjame decirte que eres un gruñón, ya viste que es solamente un rasguño.

- Quiero asegurarme de que no es nada más, Haruhi- las manos de Kyouya se movían suavemente por la pierna de Haruhi, con la seguridad de un experto, su corazón no se había calmado aún desde que la vió entrar en el brazo de Mori, con la férula manchada de sangre. Al final, después de retirarle la férula, lavarle la herida, y checarla por más de media hora decidió darle el visto bueno, era solamente un rasguño. Le colocó una férula nueva que sacaron del carro, la levantó en brazos y se encaminó al recibidor donde los demás esperaban.

- Kyo, sabes?, podría acostumbrarme a que me llevaran en brazos a todos lados. Así que mejor bájame.

Kyouya sonrió dulcemente al sentirla acurrucarse en su abrazo, parecía que más que molestarle que la cargara le agradaba, además, él era quien podría acostumbrarse a eso, a tenerla entre sus brazos, a escucharla decirle ese apodo cariñoso que soltaba de repente, eso era lo peligroso.

- No voy a hacerlo, estaba preocupado, quiero saber que estás bien. De ser necesario, te aviso que soy capaz de tomar vacaciones para asegurarme de que no te vas a mover hasta que ese esguince no sane del todo, ahora tendrás que estar más tiempo con la férula.

- Ootori Kyouya tomando vacaciones por una paciente plebeya como yo? Eso es algo que pasaría a la historia- se burló Haruhi.

- No tienes porqué ser tan sarcástica, Haruhi, tienes que saber que algunas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, yo he cambiado desde que te fuiste.

- Lo sé, eres una persona más noble ahora, bueno, no, de hecho no, más bien, dejas que las personas noten lo maravillosa persona que eres, Kyouya, antes no dejabas que nadie entrara más allá de esa fachada de hombre duro que tenías. Creo que solamente el Host Club sabía la verdad.

- De hecho eras una de las únicas personas que lograste notar algo así.

- Oh, vaya!, compartía un secreto de Gan-Kyo-sempai (2), qué impresión- Haruhi estaba riendo mientras decía esto y le echó los brazos al cuello para acomodarse mejor en el hueco de su hombro- es genial saberlo, me hace sentir importante.

Por alguna razón, la vena en la sien de Kyouya no latió tanto ante la molestia de escuchar a Haruhi llamarle así, solamente se sorprendió y se sorprendió también por escucharse riendo ante el chiste.

- Ten cuidado, Haruhi, puede impresionarte lo que te va a costar ese chiste.

Haruhi ni se inmutó ante la amenaza, disfrutaba ver a su amigo riendo más que muchas cosas. Le mostró la lengua en un gesto jocoso y entraron en el recibidor. Estaban casi todos ahí, solamente faltaba Tamaki, pero Haruhi podría disculparse después con él.

- Haru-chan, daijobu?

- Hai!, Honey, estoy bien, solamente era un rasguño, lamento haberlos preocupado.

Mori se levantó del sofá donde estaba y se acercó a las dos personas frente a él. El ver a Haruhi con los brazos al derredor del cuello de Kyouya lo estaba poniendo más que celoso, debería guardar más control de sus emociones. Estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

- Segura de que estás bien, Haruhi?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Haruhi soltó el cuello de Kyouya, el recordar lo sucedido en el bosque le subió el color a las mejillas, no podía creer de sí misma que aún estaba enamorada de alguien que la había lastimado tanto, tenía que recuperarse, además tenía que poner en orden las cosas antes que nada; le pidió a Kyouya que la bajara y se puso de pie con cuidado. La mirada que el antiguo Rey de las Sombras le dirijiera a Mori tras el reflejo de los lentes bien podría haber sido de intenso odio, pero Kyouya sabía controlar sus emociones perfectamente. Haruhi lo jaló para ponerlo frente a ella, se movió un poco para poder ver a todos más o menos de frente e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Chicos, me disculpo, cuando me fui de Japón nunca pensé en los demás y sus sentimientos, estuve hablando hace unas horas con Mitsukni y me dí cuenta de que he sido demasiado egoísta y sin sentido. Lamento haberlos preocupado y asustado. No tenía derecho a hacerlo y por eso me disculpo, los quiero con toda mi alma y no quería lastimarlos, perdónenme.

Cosas como: "awww", "tan tierna", "te perdonamos", "esta niña", "eres tan linda", "cuándo aprenderás?", "ya era hora", y otras más se sucedieron en el abrazo de grupo apretado que le dieron entre todos a Haruhi para su eterno azoramiento. Pero también, para su eterno agradecimiento. No había nada como estar en casa rodeada de la gente que te quería.

-------------------------------------------------------

El domingo llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El día en que iba a salir con Kyouya, no había mucho qué hacer en Karuizawa, pero él le había prometido que iba a llevarla a cenar a algún lugar lindo. Haruhi se puso en manos de Kaoru y Hikaru para su cita. No estaba segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sobre todo después de lo que intentó hacer con Kaoru, pero él se estaba portando de manera diferente en esos días, casi como si estuviera arrepentido de algo, como si estuviera ocultándole algo, y Hikaru solamente le dirigía miradas furtivas a su hermano que no ayudaban sino a aumentar sus dudas. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse, debía estar lista o Kyouya la mataría. En esos tres días habló con todos por teléfono (o en persona como con Kaoru y Hikaru), pero se dió mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas. Era cierto, dejando de lado lo que hubiera podido sentir en la montaña con Takashi sosteniendo sus manos, ya no lo amaba, al menos no de la manera en que ella lo esperaba, el amor que le tenía se había modificado, ahora era algo diferente, pero no sabía qué era, se sentía impresionada por la dulzura con que se dirigía a ella, como si todos esos años no hubieran mediado y aún fuera la mujer que él amaba, era el perfecto caballero andante de una dama. Kyouya le hacía sentirse segura y retada intelectualmente, además de que era divertidísimo cuando quería, y le sorprendía todos los días el encontrarse un ramo de flores esperando por ella en la sala, se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre más atento del mundo y podía compartir cosas con él que con los demás no podía, era una persona nueva e intrigante la que tenía de frente ahora. Pero quien más la intrigaba era Kaoru, si no fuera porque ella misma lo dudaba, juraría que los gemelos habían tramado algo y que Kaoru se estaba arrepintiendo, era cada vez más dulce, pero por alguna razón cada día estaba más melancólico, todavía no sabía en qué momento de la noche se metía a dormir en su cama, pero siempre amanecía abrazada fuertemente, acurrucada en su pecho, y se estaba acostumbrando a sentirlo cerca, con esa dulzura suya tan característica. Parecía que el hecho de haber decidido darse una oportunidad de disfrutar las vacaciones en Japón la estaba confundiendo aún más en lugar de ayudarla a estar más tranquila.

- Listo! Voltea a verte! Eres una obra maestra!- dijo Hikaru dándole vuelta en la silla

- Eres un ángel- le susurró Kaoru- la mujer más hermosa.

Haruhi se volteó para verse a sí misma llevando el cabello ondulado, se veía diferente de su eterno liso, pero le gustaba. El vestido corto de color verde le sentaba precioso, las sandalias de medio tacón eran muchísimo más cómodas que los tacones de aguja que usaba para el trabajo, así que no tendría problemas para moverse, sobre todo contando con que era solamente un zapato de medio tacón y una férula. Se sentía preciosa.

- El vestido es precioso! Es uno de sus diseños?

- Se llama Primavera. Lo diseñó Kaoru para tí.

- Hikaru!

- Es cierto, no tienes que ocultarlo- se dirigió a Haruhi- se hizo especialmente para una fiesta, pero no pudiste usarlo, así que Kaoru lo sacó para que lo usaras hoy pensando en lo hermosa que te verías con él.

- Primavera (3)... Kaoru, este es el vestido que diseñaste para ese día, verdad?- se volteó furiosa de pronto- Qué tipo de persona crees que soy que crees que me voy a poner el vestido, que diseñó mi ex-prometido para mi cena de compromiso, para salir con otra persona???!!! No puedo creerlo!!!- se veía a punto de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, cambiando la reacción por picarlo con toda su fuerza en la clavícula con el dedo índice- si no fuera porque te amo con toda mi alma estarías muerto ahora mismo, pelirrojo, voy a cambiarme, y espero que ni de broma esperes que te reciba hoy en mi cama- Haruhi salió de la habitación como una exhalación, maldiciendo en voz alta de camino a su pieza. Dejando a los hermanos sorprendidos y algo asustados tras de sí.

- Te dije que era mala idea seguir con esto Hikaru, ahora está furiosa conmigo, ese vestido sí era el de la fiesta, pero no tenías porqué decírselo, ni teníamos razón para hacerla enojar así.

- Baka, no te das cuenta de nada, verdad? No te abofeteó a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda el alma, le dolió que le dieras el vestido para salir con alguien más, está consciente de que pasas cada noche en su cama y te recibe con los brazos abiertos... pero lo más importante, y cito: "Si no fuera porque te amo con toda mi alma ahora mismo estarías muerto, pelirrojo", quitemos la amenaza de muerte y el pelirrojo y qué queda?

- Una Haruhi enojada.

- Al contrario hermanito, queda algo muchísimo más grande: Esperanza.

Esto estuvo larguísimo, verdad? Pero bueno, espero que les agrade, que pasen la mejor de las tardes, los quiero. Besos!!!

BTW:  
Notas:  
1. "I saw a star, I reached for it, I missed. So I accepted the sky." -Scott Fortini ("Ví una estrella, intenté alcanzarla, pero no pude. Así que decidí aceptar el cielo"). Se refiere a que cuando no alcanzes tu meta, te fijes al derredor, en ocasiones hay cosas mejores de las que buscabas en un principio. Además de que tu visión debe de estar abierta a todas las posibilidades, no solamente centrarse en una pequeña de ellas.  
2. GankyoAnteojos. Es mi personal juego de palabras entre el nombre de Kyouya, el apodo que hice que Haruhi le diera (Kyo), el que sea un megane kyara (que use lentes, gankyo), y mi imaginación loca, espero que se entienda XD.  
3. HaruPrimavera. Este sí es entendible, verdad?


	12. Solamente un sueño

Lamento la tardanza!!! Ando toda embolada con el trabajo, pero ya pronto llega la siguiente parte , prometido, besos!

---------------------------------------------------------

Solamente un Sueño

- Ese idiota! Deja que le ponga las manos encima. Voy a retorcerle el lindo cuello que tiene hasta que deje de respirar. Voy a matarlo diez veces antes de matarlo de nuevo.

- Haruhi, asumiendo que estás enojada por algo que te hicieron los gemelos antes de salir conmigo, espero que puedas dejar tu animadversión de lado- Me encanta la idea de estar contigo, pero la verdad es que quiero que te diviertas y divertirme contigo, lo que obviamente no estamos haciendo hasta este momento. Si quieres podemos regresar para que puedas retorcerle el cuello a cualquiera de los dos que quieras asesinar.

- Eh?, Lo siento! Es que me hicieron enojar antes de salir, pero tienes razón, no es tu culpa Kyouya. Lamento estar así, estaba muy molesta, pero no quiero que tú lleves las culpas de ello.

- En serio?- le preguntó sarcástico.

- Ja-ja-ja, si no fuera porque dudo que seas taaaaan malvado diría que estás disfrutando regañándome Gan-Kyou-san.

- No vas a dejar el sobrenombre, verdad?

- No mientras te moleste- le dijo para picarle, sonriendo- pero la verdad es que estoy feliz de poder salir de ahí un rato, gracias Kyou.

- Sabes, me agrada ese sobrenombre. Kyou, antes de que comiences con el otro de nuevo, creo que nadie me había dado un apelativo cariñoso previamente.

- De veras. Kyouya, al parecer has carecido de muchísimas cosas más de las que me imaginé. Ojalá tengas la oportunidad algún día de ser capaz de tener al menos una parte de ellas.

Ahí iba la Haruhi que él conocía, directa hasta ser hiriente a veces.

Todavía les restaba media hora de camino para llegar al Parque Kasuga en Ina, pero estaba seguro de que ella disfrutaría el paseo por ahí. Había un festival en el Salón Cultural de Ina que estaba seguro de que le iba a fascinar, además de que el parque era precioso. Tenía que sacar la mayor ventaja posible de la situación, estaba decidido a que tuviera la mejor experiencia de su vida, y estaba seguro de que no había ido a Ina todavía, o al menos lo esperaba. Cuando llegaron, entraron al parque y Kyouya la llevó inmediatamente a ver de frente los jardines. Los 2000 cerezos en flor y las 1000 azaleas les dieron una visión arrebatadora. Haruhi podía sentir la fragancia de las flores acariciándola junto con la brisa de la mañana y el calor del sol dándole la bienvenida a la colina, si lo que Kyouya quería era que se sintiera tan fascinada como para quedarse viendo las flores durante horas sin querer moverse, lo había logrado de seguro, pero Kyouya la llevó con cuidado a las ruinas del castillo, desde la colina, podían ver la montaña con el río Tenryu-gawa, la vista era más hermosa de lo que jamás había imaginado, inclusive Kyouya estaba impresionado, jamás había subido antes hasta ahí, aunque conocía las ventajas del parque por la investigación de los negocios familiares.

- Tal vez deberíamos hacer un parque en estas colinas, se respira la tranquilidad, podría hacerle mucho bien a nuestros clientes. El viento cálido, las flores, las colinas, el río, sería una buena opción, creo.

- Gan-Kyou-sama, destierre al Ootori que tiene en su cabeza, por favor. Te prohíbo pensar en otra cosa que no sea divertirte conmigo en el parque, Kyouya, no quiero que tengas otras cosas en la cabeza.

- Puedo pedirle lo mismo a mi paciente plebeya?

Haruhi se rió al escucharlo referirse a su conversación del día anterior, no podía creer que pudiera recordar un comentario tan pequeño y referirse a él.

- Es una promesa, Kyou. Yo no pensaré en nada que no sea pasar un día divertido en este parque.

El día fue muy corto para ambos, Haruhi no podía hacer canotaje ni paracaidismo, pero se diviertieron como niños haciendo soba a mano ("Kyou, eres un desastre, te vas a comer eso tú solito"), recogiendo fresas en el parque Habiro ("No entiendo cómo todo parecer ser comida contigo todavía, Haruhi"), y yendo después al espectáculo típico del Salón Cultural de Ina. Haruhi estaba maravillada con los escenarios y la representación, y Kyouya estaba maravillado por verla tan emocionada a su lado, le producía una enorme felicidad verla disfrutando con él de todas esas cosas, y aunque anteriormente a él no le atraía hacer todo eso, le producía también felicidad el darse la oportunidad de disfrutarlas con ella (aunque el soba realmente no sabía bien), el tomarla de la cintura levemente al cederle el paso, el que ella tomara su mano para jalarlo a algún lugar que quería ver, inclusive el hecho de querer gastar una pequeña fortuna para comprarle las cosas que veía en el centro, todo eso era mágico a su lado. Le había dicho antes que su vida carecía de muchas cosas, y tal vez era cierto, pero estaba seguro de que cerca de ella podría recuperar el tiempo perdido y disfrutar de todas esas cosas que antes no hacía. Salieron ya tarde del Centro Cultural, comentando el espectáculo, la noche estrellada, el viento fragante. Kyouya sentía que era el momento perfecto para ellos.

- Fué precioso! Gracias, Kyou, este día fue maravilloso al completo.

- No tan maravilloso como estar a tu lado. Haruhi, has pensado en lo que te dije en casa de Kaoru?

- Lo que me dijiste?

- Aunque al parecer mis esfuerzos fueron en vano para comunicarte lo que siento, quería confesarme.

- ... confesarte? Perdón, Kyouya, pero no te entiendo.

Kyouya suspiró pesadamente, eso iba a ser complicado, nunca entendería la manera en que Haruhi lograba despistarse de esa manera a ella misma. No debería estar haciendo lo que iba a hacer, las cosas no se hacían así en su medio, pero una vez que empezó no pudo parar y lo dijo de corrido, antes de que algo hiciera que se detuviera.

- Haruhi, es repentino, pero quiero que sepas de antemano cuáles son mis intenciones. Fujioka Haruhi, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. No pido una respuesta, ni la quiero en estos momentos, pero quiero que sepas que ese es mi deseo, y que si paso cada vez más tiempo contigo es porque deseo que en algún momento logres olvidar que amaste a otro hombre, y te des cuenta de que a pesar de que nunca te lo dije, de que tal vez jamás lo creíste, siempre he estado perdidamente enamorado de tí. Sé que soy demasiado serio, demasiado frío y que no suelo ser amable con la gente, pero quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, aunque me tarde la vida entera en hacerlo, quiero hacerte feliz. Nunca esperé desear que alguien me amara, me era suficiente con estar cerca, pero ahora... ahora... no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar toda la vida contigo, y espero que en algún momento puedas desear aunque sea un poco, estar conmigo también. No quiero que te niegues ahora, solamente guarda mi sentimiento, y tal vez, algún día, cuando puedas entenderlo, me perdones por ser tan impulsivo y decírtelo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo.

El corazón de Haruhi estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, muy dentro de ella sabía que un día así iba a llegar, pero no esperó que fuera tan pronto. Estaba segura de que ella también lo amaba, pero no estaba segura de que fuera un amor de pareja, no sabía cómo definirlo. Además, acababa de hacer las pases con Takashi, bueno, más o menos, pero esas llamadas constantes lo mantenían en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Y Kaoru se deprimiría enormemente de saber que alguien más se quedaba con ella. Pero aún así... aun así, si no existieran ninguno de los dos, y si ella pudiera elegir libremente... lo más probable es que el Ex-Rey de las sombras fuera quien tuviera la oportunidad más alta de ser capaz de robar su corazón. Y verlo ahí, con el corazón desnudo frente a ella, sin esperar respuesta, solamente diciéndole que la amaba, si eso no era ser un caballero, no sabía qué lo era entonces. Lo abrazó por la cintura, recargándose en su pecho, sonriendo, no podía responderle aunque quisiera, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él o por cualquiera de los demás, pero al sentir los brazos de Kyouya abrazándola también bajo el cielo estrellado, sintió que algo que había buscado durante mucho tiempo por fin estaba cerca de sus manos.

Haruhi se durmió en el camino de regreso al Manor, Kyouya la veía dormir a su lado, en paz, parecía que estaba soñando algo bello, porque una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Algún día, tal vez, esa sonrisa pudiera ser lo primero que viera al despertar y lo último que viera antes de dormir. Tal vez algún día. Llegaron sin inconvenientes al Manor, Hikaru los recibió, Kaoru no se veía por ningún lugar. Kyouya subió a Haruhi por las escaleras, aún dormida, y la dejó sobre su cama, esperaba que despertara en algún momento para que pudiera ponerse la pijama y dormir tranquila. Se despidió de Hikaru con una sonrisa, sintiendo a Haruhi aún en sus brazos. Definitivamente, aquél había sido un gran día.

- Estás seguro de que no voy a salir volando en pedacitos de esa habitación, Hikaru?

- Desde cuándo tienes dudas acerca de esto?

- Desde que me dí cuenta de que no quiero pensar siquiera en perderla.

- No vas a hacerlo, baka, entra ahí, y haz lo que planeamos.

Kaoru entró en la habitación de Haruhi despacio, las luces estaban apagadas, pero la silueta de la chica se veía aún en la cama. No estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer estuviera bien, estaba a punto de morir hecho pedazos, lo sabía, pero aún así se acercó a ella.

- Haruhi, linda, despierta, te vas a lastimar durmiendo así, necesitas cambiarte de ropa.

Haruhi escuchaba la voz entre sueños, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, estaba soñando aún con la montaña y las flores, y bajo los cerezos en flor, una figura le tendía la mano, esperándola. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía quién era en el sueño, sabía que era la persona con la que iba a compartir su vida para siempre, y ella se acercaba a él.  
--------------------------------------------------

Love ya all!!!


	13. Un sueño y una pesadilla

Minna!!!!! Lamento haber tomado añales en hacer esto, es que estuve medio enferma un tiempo, ya saben cómo es esto de tener una enfermedad crónico-degenerativa, pero ya me recuperé, ya estoy de regreso, así que les pongo gorro de nuevo, lamento haber tomado estos dos meses de descanso XD, prometo ponerme las pilas y escribir más rápido!!!

Disclaimer: De nuevo, ya saben, ni siquiera en mis sueños más afiebrados y delirios medicamentosos Ouran es mío, es y siempre será de la genial Hatori Bisco...

------------------------------------------------

Haruhi escuchaba la voz entre sueños, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, estaba soñando aún con la montaña y las flores, y bajo los cerezos en flor, una figura le tendía la mano, esperándola. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía quién era en el sueño, sabía que era la persona con la que iba a compartir su vida para siempre, y ella se acercaba a él.

La mañana se filtraba a través de los gruesos cortinajes del Manor, Haruhi se resistía a levantarse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, había estado soñando con algo hermoso pero no lograba recordar qué había sido, y una voz la llamaba por su nombre levemente, una voz que que a pesar de ser conocida, de alguna manera sabía que no era la que buscaba. Se removió un poco en la cama y descubrió que estaba sola en ella, casi esperaba que Kaoru estuviera con ella ahí, y se sentía un poco triste de no encontrarlo ahí. ¿¡Qué estaba pensando!?, recordaba levemente haberse quedado dormida en el coche, eso quería decir, al lado de Kyouya, y si la llevaba en el carro con él, lo más probable es que la hubiera subido a la recámara... eso debía de haber lastimado a Kaoru... tenía que dejar de hacer esas cosas...

Kaoru vió entrar a Haruhi a la cocina, iba vestida con la bata vaporosa que él le había regalado, muy recatada, pero más femenina que Afrodita (1). Se quedó sin respiración. La visión en rosa pálido caminó descalza hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero no tanto como para no poder responder a su abrazo.

- Perdóname, Kaoru, dije cosas muy hirientes ayer, lastimarte es lo menos que quería hacer. Es cierto que me dolió que me dieras ese vestido, pero no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas. Sobretodo porque es algo hermoso que pudieras darme algo así. Lo lamento de veras, me perdonas?

¿Podía alguien rehusarse a una petición así? Tal vez, pero Kaoru no era una persona que pudiera hacerlo. Además había hablado con su hermano antes de que se despertara Haruhi, y le había dicho que se rehusaba a seguir con el plan, estaba cansado de esperar y prefería que Haruhi fuera feliz antes que nada, aunque no estaba seguro de que Hikaru fuera a claudicar del todo por la mirada que le dió como respuesta. Y mientras tenía a Haruhi entre brazos no podía hacer más que felicitarse de nuevo por terminar con aquello.

- Haruhi,- le dijo mientras la tenía aún abrazada- creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que está pasando. Sabes que sigo perdidamente enamorado de tí, pero ahora veo que Kyouya tambien lo está y está en campaña seria de conquista. Además también está Mori, que pareciera que va aún más serio contigo que antes, aunque estos días parece que lo hemos asustado un poco entre Kyouya y yo. Mira... te amo y con toda el alma, pero no sé que es lo que estás buscando, y me lastima cada vez que te veo salir o siquiera hablar con alguien más,- la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos- me da una rabia enorme el verte pasar del brazo de mis dos amigos, y eso no está bien. Me siento un miserable por desear torcerles el cuello al ir contigo, pero más aún miserable por desear que te des cuenta de que a pesar de los años sigo aquí, esperando que te te des cuenta que te amo.

La voz de Kaoru iba haciéndose cada vez más débil mientras hablaba, y los ojos de Haruhi se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharlo. Lo había lastimado enormemente, no se merecía que alguien la quisiera tanto, y menos aún con tal devoción. A quién estaba intentando engañar?

- Kaoru- le dijo murmurando contra su pecho- no quiero lastimarte, ni lastimar a nadie

- Lo sé, tú no eres de ese tipo de persona, pero al ignorar lo que sentimos los tres por tí y pensar que pasamos de ello, nos lastimas.

- Es que no sé qué hacer. Cada uno de ustedes me ha demostrado de mil maneras que soy importante para ustedes, y no sé cómo corresponder a eso. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que antes daba por sentado, creí que jamás dejaría de amar a Takashi, pero ahora, ya no estoy tan segura de ello... Si pudiera darle a cada uno lo que desea podría estar en paz tal vez, pero no puedo, y ya no quiero lastimarlos. Sólo quiero estar bien conmigo misma y con ustedes... pero al parecer no se puede.

- Preciosa, te das cuenta de que sigues esperando que jamás hubiera pasado el que Takashi te dejara? Al parecer estás enamorada no solamente del recuerdo, sino de tu sufrimiento por ello, Haruhi, te amo, en serio, pero me desesperas cuando eres autocompasiva y melodramática- la chica se quedó con la boca abierta ante la afirmación, nadie le había dicho algo así, Kaoru la vió con la expresión de un pez fuera del agua y comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras depositaba un beso en su coronilla- Vaya!, al parecer nadie te lo había dicho antes. Haruhi, eres mi vida entera y tal vez no debería decir esto, pero sí eres autocompasiva, sobre todo desde que Takashi te dejó. Cada vez te fuiste encerrando más en tu mundito, te rehusaste a salir de él o a dejar que alguien entrara, y no has salido todavía de ahí. Nos permites entrar a los jardines de tu castillo encantado pero no más allá, y podemos pelear entre nosotros mientras tí sigues encerrada en tu torre sin querer bajar. Haruhi, deja por favor el pasado. Si vas a volver con Takashi, solamente, hazlo! Si vas a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Kyouya, también, hazlo! y si vas a dejarme por fin amarte por toda la eternidad solamente déjame hacerlo y adorarte como mi Princesa, pero déjame hacerlo! Haruhi, lo único que necesitamos todos es que te decidas a ser feliz con cualquiera de nosotros, que quieras amar a alguno, y no digas que no puedes,- añadió al verla abrir la boca para replicar- no te culpo por no querer enfrentarte a las cosas, pero tienes que seguir adelante, con nosotros o sola. Pero creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo con que si te hace feliz, para nosotros todo estará perfecto.

La chica de cabellos castaños aún no salía de su embobamiento, tal vez hubiera sido un regaño entre abrazos, besos y risas; pero había sido bastante directo también. A pesar de las analogías con princesas y castillos, había entendido el daño que les estaba haciendo. De verdad se había vuelto así? Se habría vuelto una mujer tan egoísta y perniciosa? Pensó en el tiempo que había pasado en Francia, cómo buscaba dormir con alguien, cómo odiaba estar sola... aún lo odiaba, y eso le confirmaba que no había superado para nada lo que había pasado con Takashi, ni siquiera había superado el trauma de sentirse comparada con Misako, y eso que ni siquiera sabía cómo era más que en foto.

El resto del día lo pasó algo pensativa. Sabía que le hablaban y que contestaba, pero no estaba segura del contenido de ambas acciones. Quería estar segura de lo que iba a hacer de ese día en adelante, sobretodo, quería estar segura de que ya no iba a lastimar la gente que quería, y eso significaba decidirse por fin en lo que quería hacer. Y a su parecer los chicos no ayudaban en mucho al estar presentes y no dejarla pensar. Kaoru seguía tan tierno como siempre, pero ella aún se sentía culpable por hacerlo sufrir, y reaccionaba tímidamente a sus acercamientos en lugar de ignorarlos como siempre. Takashi fué al Manor por la tarde para saber cómo estaba y sin saber cómo, se encontró a sí misma llorando en sus brazos, diciéndole cómo se había sentido por todo y golpeándole el pecho por haberla dejado mientras él la abrazaba sorprendido y en silencio. Kyouya le llamó para saber si había dormido bien, y se encontró a una contrita Haruhi por haberse dormido en el camino de regreso al Manor y no haber sido más educada al intentar al menos iniciar una conversación después de la declaración, además de enterarse de que si no hubiera sido tan frío en preparatoria posiblemente jamás se habría enamorado de Takashi.

Su cabeza era un lío más que nunca. Y la de los pobres muchachos más aún. Takashi y Kyouya se preguntaban qué había pasado, y qué esperar de ahora en adelante, mientras que Kaoru pensaba como siempre, más que nada en esperar, esperar a que su princesa bajara de la torre, aún preocupado con Hikaru y que no fuera a dejar el plan de lado.

A media tarde Haruhi salió a caminar un rato a solas, esraba cansada de lidiar con ellos y sentía que tenía que pensar de nuevo las cosas; estaba confundida, sí, pero no sabía exactamente qué le preocupaba. Empezó a repasar lo que había pasado para intentar averiguarlo: cuando volvió a Japón estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de Takashi, pero al llegar y hablar con todos, ya no estaba segura de querer volver a sufrir por él; Kyouya siempre le había fascinado y lo seguía haciendo, esa oscura personalidad y esa sonrisa endemoniada le hacían sentir las piernas de gelatina cada vez que lo veía, pero aún temía su personalidad fría y calculadora; y Kaoru, que siempre había estado ahí antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se había metido en su corazón y en su vida, al grado de ni siquiera poder imaginar pasar una noche sin él a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba... algo estaba mal... Kaoru y Hikaru estuvieron hablando antes de un plan para promocionar a Kaoru, pero no habían hecho nada todavía. Lo más probable era que Kaoru ya se hubiera echado para atrás, a juzgar por la estricta cordialidad con la que se habían estado tratando Hikaru y él durante el día, pero aún quería saber qué pasaba, sobre todo si ella era la afectada. Y muy seguramente lo sería. Sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente, a como estaban las cosas, tal vez salir un poco afectada por las travesuras de los gemelos no estaría tan mal. No sabía que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de ese pensamiento.

Regresó lentamente al Manor con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiéndose más tranquila y confiada en sí misma. Era un atardecer hermoso, como todos los de Karuizawa, el que pintaba el cielo en ese momento. Los autos de Kyouya y de Mori estaban en la entrada, tal vez Kaoru los había llamado porque estaba preocupado, no debería haberse tomado tanto tiempo en el paseo...

Entró a la estancia con una sonrisa y saludando a todos a viva voz, pero se contuvo cuando vió a todos, excepto a Hikaru con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Volteando a ver todo el lugar no tardó en ver la razón de ello, con lo que el alma se le fué a los pies. Su recién recuperada confianza se hizo añicos y por poco las piernas dejaron de sostenerle. Frente a sus ojos, sentada al lado de Takashi, estaba su peor pesadilla. Estaba la ex-prometida de Takashi: Sakaguchi Misako.

-----------------------------------------------

Notas:

1. Afrodita es la Diosa de la Belleza y del Amor de la mitología Griega.

Ahí está, por fin el nuevo capi XDDD, perdón por tomar tanto tiempo, espero que mis tres lectores quieran seguir con ella XD, los quiero mil, y ya estoy de nuevo en doctor, así que ya no me voy a tomar tanto XD


	14. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

Mismo disclaimer...

Mismas peticiones...

Misma fiebre...

Necesito aliviarme!!! Alguien conoce un buen brujo que me haga una limpia a conciencia???  
---------------------------------------- -------------

Sakaguchi Misako... era la primera vez que la veía, y era aún más hermosa que en foto. Todo en ella gritaba que era de clase alta: el traje sastre de diseñador, las uñas con manicura, la forma de sentarse, la espalda recta, el cabello pelirrojo peinado perfectamente, la sonrisa serena... pero sobre todo, esa aura de seguridad y poder que emanaba cada poro de su cuerpo. Y se veía consciente de ello. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era esa mujer quien había poblado sus pesadillas de los últimos años, tal vez no fuera la culpable, pero igual le dolía verla, y más aún verla al lado de Takashi de nuevo.

Hikaru se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El deseo de ahorcarlo se hizo casi irresistible... Así que ese era el plan que tenían los gemelos, por eso Hikaru y Kaoru estaban distantes... Kaoru conocía mejor que su hermano los sentimientos que algo así podría causarle y por eso había huído de su hermano, pero aún así no podía creer que se hubiera prestado al inicio a hacer algo así, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera pensado que no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaban planeando, no era tan tonta, ni él tan tonto. La sonrisa del mayor de los hermanos era casi diabólica cuando le dijo entre abrazos.

- Bienvenida a casa! Disfrutaste tu paseo? Ya conoces a nuestra invitada, verdad? Llegó hace un rato buscando a Mori-san.- le dijo- Pensamos en invitarla a pasar la noche en el Manor ya que acaba de llegar a Karuizawa y no hay habitaciones en las posadas. Pero parece que va a pasar la noche en el de Mori-san, creo que es el que conoce mejor por haber pasado ya varias noches ahí.

_Llegó buscando a Takashi... Va a pasar la noche en el Manor de Takashi... Ya ha estado antes_ _ahí... Ha pasado la noche antes ahí..._ Las ideas se agolpaban una tras otra en la cabeza de Haruhi, mientras estaba parada en mitad de la estancia con la mirada dirigida al piso, los puños cerrados. Pero no podía dejar que los demás notaran cuánto le afectaba verla ahí, se lo acababa de prometer a sí misma, y además, ya se había hartado de ser una niña. La abogada internacional fué quien respondió por ella, con una fría sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Sakaguchi-san,- le dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarla de mano, con Hikaru aún apoyado en sus hombros mientras lo hacía- Es un placer conocerla. Me han hablado mucho de usted.

La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo con un raro interés en los ojos. Haruhi esperaba muchas cosas de esa mirada. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con algo como lo que ocurrió después. La chica en traje de diseñador saltó del sillón donde estaba sentada para tomarla de las manos con entusiasmo.

- Cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo! Pero mira, ahora te veo y vaya que es verdad!, eres mujer, ne? Mira que ser una chica, nos engañaste a todos durante esos años en el instituto, ne? Algunas se morirían si lo supieran, pero obvio que vamos a dejarlo en secreto, ne? Cuando Takashi me dijo que terminaba conmigo porque amaba a Haruhi-kun creí lo peor, ne, Takashi? Pero luego, unos años después llegó la invitación a tu boda con Kaoru-kun, ne?, y fue como, no puede ser!, o sea, no es como si Haruhi-kun fuera mujer, ne? Pero después Haninozuka-san me dijo que eras mujer y fue como, en serio?, estás jugando, ne? Pero resulta que no estaba jugando y que de verdad lo eres. TIENES que cenar un día conmigo para que me cuentes lo que estos malvados te han hecho, ne? Pero qué te pasa... estás pálida. Daijobu?

Era un shock ver a su eternamente odiada enemiga de esa manera. Y era complicado pensar cuál de las preguntas responder primero. Sobretodo cuando las creencias tan firmemente arraigadas en su cora´zón acababan de ser desechadas tan inmisericordemente. Para su sorpresa estaba respondiendo a la sonrisa de Sakaguchi-san, de alguna manera le recordaba a su padre y a Tamaki. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes podrían haber sido amigas.

- Sakaguchi-san, mi brazo...

- Mi-sa-ko! Mira que somos amigas, ne? Estuvimos en el mismo instituto y comprometidas con el mismo hombre, ne? Eso nos hace más cercanas que conocidas, además, el hombre nos dejó a ambas, ne? Aunque creo que él se perdió de dos hermosuras como nosotros, ne? Éramos demasiado bellas e inteligentes para él, ne?

La sonrisa de Haruhi ahora era completa, no sabía qué diablos había pasado, pero se daba cuenta de que esa mujer no era una enemiga, era agradable a su manera... pero con un grave problema de hablar demasidado y con muletillas... Pero era bastante abierta, y su punto de vista parecía bastante optimista a su manera.

- Misako-san, dices que estuviste en Ouran?

- Hai! En el grupo de Tamaki-sama y Kyouya-sama. Recuerdas a Ayame-san, ne? Bueno, fue ella la que primero me dijo de tí, cuando Kyouya-sama le pidió que te ayudara a estudiar, ne? Salí un año antes que tú del instituto.

- Eras una de las clientes del Host Club?

- Y regular! Aunque siempre fuí cliente de Tamaki-sama... (_suspiro_), pero jamás me hizo caso...

- Hai, muchas estaban enamoradas de él en el instituto.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Parecía que las dos chicas, las grandes rivales, las odiadas enemigas, las dos ex-novias... estaban haciéndose amigas...

- Demo, tú no parecías interesada en él aunque siempre te estaba rondando, para ser honestas, y que quede entre tú y yo solamente, ne?, muchas creíamos que Tamaki-sama era bisexual al perseguirte tanto.

Haruhi soltó una carcajada que casi la tira al piso, definitivamente, esa mujer le caía bien.

La charla se prolongó durante algunas horas más, sobretodo porque después de un rato, llegaron Tamaki con su prometida y Honey a hacerles comparsa. Sin que causara sorpresa, Misako y Tamaki parecían llevarse de maravilla. Era muy gracioso ver lo parecidos que eran el uno al otro. Cenaron, tomaron un poco de vino y después regresaron a la sala para seguir co la charla. Haruhi estaba sentada entre Hikaru y Misako, con el brazo de él todavía sobre sus hombros y muchas ganas de matarlo por darle ese amargo trago, que aunque le había permitido conocer a alguien grandioso, fue sucio y bajo, y hacía que le doliera cada vez que lo veía. Kaoru, que estaba en la esquina de uno de los sofás, retirado de los demás sabiendo que Haruhi no quería verlo tampoco, y era cierto, se sentía traicionada también por él aunque Misako le había caído muy bien, aunque de tanto pensar y hablar, ahora se sentía un poco mareada por el vino y lo tarde que era.

Sin que le sorprendiera en realidad, Kyouya lo notó y acudió en su rescate inmediatamente.

- Hikaru, ya no te apoyes en ella, por favor, estoy seguro de que aún está cansada por el paseo y por la salida de ayer, además de que aún no está completamente curada. Me supongo que es mi culpa por dejarle tanta libertad de movimientos aún con la lesión que tiene. Además tiene que dormir un poco, y aunque estoy seguro de que aún tienes muchas cosas que hablar con ella, Misako,- le dijo cortando a la pelirroja antes de que protestara- pero estoy seguro también de que puede esperar hasta otro día en que puedan tener más tiempo para llamarse o reunirse y que espero que sea cuando esté recuperada por completo, o al menos más que en este momento.- se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos.- Lamento la interrupción de la charla de esta noche, voy a llevar a mi paciente arriba. Misako-san, un placer, como siempre. Mori-san, acompáñame, por favor, tal vez necesite ayuda. Hikaru, Kaoru, asegúrense de atender a su invitada mientras nosotros estamos arriba. Tamaki, Lillie también se ve cansada. Alguien lleve a Haninozuka-san a su Manor por favor, creo que le va a doler el cuello si sigue dormido en ese sillón y en esa posición. con su permiso.

Misako vió a los dos hombres subir las escaleras con la chica en brazos. Así que ella era la persona de que Takashi estaba enamorado... Interesante... Una chica pulida pero aún de clase baja. Pero era una persona amable y admirable por donde se viera. Además era muy divertido estar con ella. Durante algún tiempo era cierto que la había odiado, pero Haninozuka-san se encargó de dejarle ver que era una buena persona, y entendía que Takashi la amaba. Pero a veces, aún dolía. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja con un movimiento calculado de manera muy precisa, y se quedó observando a los gemelos de la familia Hitachiin.

- Bueno,- les dijo a los gemelos mientras se levantaba- creo que esto no va a funcionar, ne? Hikaru-san, no creo que pueda hacer algo contra alguien así como parece que esperabas, además de que me agradó bastante. Creo que van a tener que disculparse con ella por esto, ne?. Cuando me vió se le rompió el corazón y no la culpo. Pero espero que podamos superar las diferencias entre nosotros y seamos amigas... me gustaría mucho ser su amiga. Y bueno, como compensación de haberme obligado a venir hasta aquí tendrás que invitarme a cenar cuando vuelvan a Tokyo, ne? Y espero algo bastante bueno como obsequio también. Díganle a Haruhi-chan que espero una llamada suya lo antes posible, asegúrense de darle mi número, ne?

- Claro, Sakaguchi-san, encantados de hacerlo! Me aseguraré de enviarte uno de nuestros nuevos diseños como compensación, pero la cena tendrás que esperar a que Kaoru o yo tengamos un tiempo libre, porque estamos algo ocupados ahora.- le dijo distraídamente.

- De acuerdo.- le contestó dándose sonriendo cansada- Espero estar invitada a su próximo desfile!- les dijo mientras salía en una brisa de _Chanel #5_.

Hikaru volteó a ver a su hermano, estaba sentado aún en el mismo sillón, con la cabeza en las manos. Era la imagen misma de la derrota, y se sintió culpable. Por su terquedad acababan de matar la esperanza de poder sobrepasar a Kyouya y a Mori. Ojalá que su hermano no lo odiara. Se acercó a él despacio, para sentarse a su lado y pasarle el brazo por el hombro, acercándolo a él.

- El plan no salió como lo esperábamos, verdad, Kaoru? Parece que se llevaron bastante bien a pesar de que no deberían haberlo hecho, aunque parece que comoquiera no dejaron muy bien parado a Mori-san. Esa anécdota de los zapatos enlodados en la sala fue memorable...

- Hikaru, no debiste de haberla llamado, ahora me va a matar, es demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de que era un plan.

- Yo mismo estoy dudando de esto, Kaoru, no esperaba verla tan herida, aunque estaba riendo y jugando al final, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la vió. Sabes?, creo que acabamos de echar por la borda la esperanza. Perdóname. Solamente quería que ella viera que eres mejor que ellos y que tienes más cosas que ofrecerles, sin pasados, sin temores, sin rencores. Pero no parece que lo haya hecho de la mejor manera, verdad?

- Estoy perdido por completo, Hikaru. Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar su corazón...

- Sé que no es mucho, Kaoru, pero al menos, siempre tendrás el mío.

---------------------------------------- ------------

Haruhi iba echa bolita en los brazos de Kyouya. Estaba cansada de todo, y algo harta. Además de que había sido demasiado el casi haberse hecho amiga de la mujer que odió durante años. Podía escuchar los pasos de Mori mientras los seguía hacia arriba por las escaleras. Le pasó los brazos a Kyouya por el cuello y se levantó un poco para verlo por sobre el hombro. Se veía con una expresión derrotada, los hombros caídos, la mirada baja, no era el hombre que ella conocía. Suspiró profundamente e intentó sonreír al dirigirse a él.

- Takashi, estoy cansada y estoy segura de que Misako-san te estará esperando, así que, podrías volver con ella por favor y disculparme por salir tan intempestivamente? También dile que me agradó conocerla y que espero que pase una buena noche en tu Manor. Además de que le llamaré tan pronto como pueda para asegurarnos de comer y seguir charlando un rato. Me encantó conocerla, asegúrate de decírselo también por favor. Y espero que puedas darme su teléfono más adelante. Gracias!

Kyouya estaba apunto de soltar una risa sarcástica ante la manera en que Mori acababa de ser despedido, pero la sonrisa se apagó cuando se imaginó que él sería el siguiente en ser despedido igual de inmisericordemente.

Takashi se quedó de pie en el corredor mientras veía a Kyouya alejarse con la mujer que amaba en brazos. Sabía que algo malo iba a salir de todo eso. No importaba que parecieran ser las mejores amigas, las mujeres eran aterradoras. Y esa mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma parecía más aterradora que todas. Suspiró resignado. Solamente esperaba que Kyouya no fuera el que saliera ganando en esa situación.

Cuando llegaron a la recámara de Haruhi, Kyouya abrió la puerta despacio y la sentó en la cama con cuidado de no lastimarla, la ayudó a quitarse la férula despacio y le checó el tobillo con cuidado, asegurándose de que no estuviera demasiado hinchado.

- Ok, estás completa todavía, Cielo. Ahora, por favor, cámbiate y duerme. No creo que te duela el tobillo después de esas copas de vino, pero mañana alguien va a tener dolor de cabeza. -le dijo entre risas- Descansa, princesa.

El apelativo llamó la atención de la chica de cabellos castaños, sobre todo después de la plática con Kaoru por la tarde, pero le dolía más si venía de Kyouya.

- También tú lo dices?- le preguntó.

- Decir qué?

- Que soy una princesa de hielo encerrada en una torre a la que nadie puede alcanzar. Y que prefiero que ustedes sufran a hacerlo yo. Kaoru lo dijo, y tiene razón, soy una malvada al hacer eso. Parece que voy montada en mi Aethenoth, invulnerable. Sabes que no es esa mi intención, verdad? Aunque he de decir que es bastante halagador tener a tres chicos guapos diciéndome cosas lindas y más aún cuando la persona a la que amas está entre ellos. Creo que me estoy mareando. Pero cuando no quieres lastimar a los otros dos porque no los amas con amor de pareja ya no es tan lindo después de todo porque les duele, pero no puedo obligarme a amarlos de nuevo aunque quiera, verdad?

El reflejo en los lentes cubría los ojos de Kyouya y no dejaba a Haruhi ver su expresión, pero él sentía que acababa de escuchar algo que no estaba seguro de entender.

- Preciosa, creo que tomaste algo extraño, o que Misako-san te contagió de su manera de hablar, o tal vez Mori-san lo hizo... pero creo que estás diciendo más de lo que deberías o que quieres hacer.

- Pero es cierto, Kyo, no quiero estar sola, no me gusta... he perdido demasiada gente en mi vida y no quiero que pase de nuevo, no quiero acercarme demasiado a alguien otra vez, si estoy con todos es más fácil porque realmene no desarrollo un apego por ninguno, sabes?

- Vaya, qué técnica tan admirable. Pero espero que te des cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Haruhi. Mañana te vas a arrepentir de contarme todos tus secretos y motivaciones. No sabes qué es lo que puedo hacer sabiendo eso.

- Bueno, a ver, puedes chantajerarme y obligarme a hacer algo como salir contigo o acompañarte a algún lado. Puedes decirle a los demás lo que siento para que me entiendan mejor, pero también porque eso te pone en ventaja ante ellos al saber las cosas que me motivan. Puedes guardarlo en secreto hasta que te parezca conveniente porque si lo olvido podrías argüír que sabes algo acerca de mí... sigo mareada...

- Ya entendí, es suficiente- dijo Kyouya entre risas- creo que me has descubierto. Preciosa, de verdad estás ebria. Tienes que dormir. Mañana vas a tener una jaqueca de muy padre y señor mío. Descansa, anda.

- Kyo, de verdad estoy mareada, creo que no me siento muy bien...

Kyouya le tomó los vitales de inmediato, y se llevó un buen susto cuando la cabeza de Haruhi cayó limpiamente sobre su hombro como desmayada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que simplemente estaba dormida (_"De verdad estás ebria"_). Le pidió ayuda a las camareras de los Hitachiines para cambiarla, y se quedó en una silla al lado de su cama para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Podía escucharla respirar suavemente y ver su rostro dormido. De todos ellos, él había sido el único al que no había acudido por ayuda, aunque siempre había esperado por ella. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla y Haruhi se removió en sueños. Susurró "Kyouya" muy quedo y apretó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas, provocando que aquél se sonrojara hasta los cabellos y se quedara como congelado viéndola dormir.

Cuando Haruhi despertó entre la noche todavía tenía la mano de Kyouya entre las suyas. El chico se había quedado dormido aún en la silla, ella sonrió y le quitó los lentes con cuidado de no despertarlo (_"Quién sabe lo que me haría si lo despierto"_). Le parecía muy dulce que se quedara velándole el sueño, de alguna manera era más dulce que el que Kaoru se metiera en su cama cada noche, era menos intrusivo, más caballeroso, más... más... kawaii. Con cuidado le puso una manta en los hombros, le dió un beso en la frente (_"Descansa y sueña con los angelitos, Kyo, si no te tuviera miedo te despertaba para que te acomodaras bien"_), y se durmió aún con la mano de Kyouya entre las suyas.

---------------------------------------- -----------

Notas:  
1. El nombre del caballo de Lady Godiva es Aethenoth

Sorry por la tardanza... sigo enferma... pero ya voy, lento pero seguro... uno menos y faltan dos, señores!!! Sigo divagando verdad?... Lo siento, al rato me tomo la medicina y se me quita, mil besos!


	15. Dos revelaciones

Ya basta de vacaciones, verdad? XD.

Lo siento, con eso de las vacaciones y de que estaba planeando el viaje que hicimos a Guanajuato al Festival Medieval y con eso de que las personas con las que iba no movieron un chinche dedo para poder planear nada... me retrasé mas que nunca!! Y luego con las incapacidades y hospitales... Gomen!! En serio que apesta estar enferma... pero ahora mi doctora dice que voy mejorando, espero que sea así .

Pero bueno, ahora sí ya está esta cosa. Les dejo la nueva parte, un beso!

Mismo disclaimer: Ouran no es mío, si lo fuera, me dibujaría a mí misma para casarme con Mori!!

--

Era una sensación bastante extraña; el despertar en brazos diferentes a los usuales. Después de tantos años acostumbrada a dormir con alguien la sensación era distinta. No desagradable, pero distinta.

Cuando comenzó a dormir con Kaoru, tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar con alguien diferente de Tamaki, ya que Tamaki parecía hecho especialmente para abrazar a alguien de una estatura diferente a la de Haruhi (un poco más bajita, tal vez, y extrañamente del tamaño perfecto de su prometida .), y Kaoru parecía estar hecho para abrazar a alguien un poco más resistente a juzgar por la fuerza que imprimía a su abrazo las primeras noches (Haruhi sabía por eso entre miles de pequeños detalles más, cuánto extrañaba a su hermano). Pero ahora que abría los ojos, y se encontraba no solamente entre los brazos del Host Black, sino de frente a él (por lo general se removía hasta que quedaba con un solo brazo sobre sus brazos o sobre su cintura, de espaldas a ellos), hecha bolita en su abrazo y con la mano apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

La primera sensación fue de extrañeza total, porque no había batallado para dormir varias noches como con los demás, al contrario, su sueño había sido apacible y restaurador. Se permitió sonreír por un momento. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aún más cerca del pecho de Kyouya.

Fue entonces que por fin notó que él no traía camisa...

No estaba segura de en qué momento se había metido en su cama, y menos aún de en qué momento y porqué razón había terminado sin camisa. Lo último que recordaba era haberle quirado las gafas y haberlo tomado de la mano, y de pronto, el siguiente recuerdo era el de la sensación del pecho desnudo de Kyouya en su mano, del sentir la respiración bajo su tacto, su sueño tranquilo, los suaves sonidos que hacía mientras soñaba. Y el tenerlo tan cercaa le llamaba a besarlo suavemente, e inclusive a despertarle con un beso apasionado. Pero no lo hizo. Sonriendo, se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre y deseó poder despertar cada día así de tranquila con el hombre que amaba...

Amor...

La idea se abrió paso en su cabeza repentinamente, haciéndola abrir los ojos. Tenía que ser parte de un sueño que estaba teniendo hace un momento, sí, tenía que estar soñando despierta. Porque no podía estar enamorada del Rey de las Sombras. Ella amaba a Takashi. Estaba enamorada de Takashi. Era el amor de su vida. Siempre lo había sido. Entonces... porqué de pronto había pensado en despertar cada día al lado del hombre que la estaba abrazando es esos momentos? El movimiento de Kyouya removiéndose en sueños la sacó por un momento de su ensimismamiento. Parecía a punto de despertarse y de hecho entreabrió los ojos y vió directamente a Haruhi un poco bajo su línea vertical de visión, pero solamente le sonrió beatíficamente, la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, le murmuró algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a Haruhi hasta las orejas, y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

--

La desazón en el corazón de Kaoru aumentaba por momentos. sobre todo cuando pensaba en cómo iba a recibirlo Haruhi cuando lo viera después de tener a Misako en el Manor. Mentalmente, se justificaba a sí mismo con que la idea había sido de Hikaru, pero dentro sabía de cualquier manera que él había coolaborado con ello. Y ni siquiera había intentado detenerlo cuando se arrepintió del plan. Y eso lo hacía sentir aún más culpable.

Se sentó en la barrita del fregadero en la cocina, después de despedir a los sirvientes y prepararse por sí mismo una taza de café caliente. Pensando en cómo poder capear el vendaval que se acercaba en la forma de una chica bajita de cabello castaño y grandes ojos cafés. Suspiró profundmente y se mesó el cabello, mientras cerraba los ojos pensando qué iba a hacer. Una vocecita lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

- Kaoru... perdón por molestarte... necesito hablar contigo.

- Haruhi.- El corazón del pelirrojo se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Bajó la taza para ponerla suavemente en la barra. Se levantó de ahí. Y abrazó a Haruhi con todas sus fuerzas.- - Perdóname, Haruhi.- Le dijo casi en un susurro.- No detuve a Hikaru aún cuando sabía sus intenciones y en los primeros días inclusive apoyé su idea. Aún sabiendo que iba a herirte de alguna manera no fui lo suficientemente hombre como para parar lo que estaba haciendo. Es sólo que quería que me notaras, princesa. Quería que notaras que existo y que me amaras como yo te amo.- Le dijo, tomándola de la mano y acercándose a ella.- Quiero todavía que me ames como yo te amo.- La miró a los ojos y puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica para acercarla a él, con una presión muy suave para que pudiera escapar si quería.- O es que acaso sigues enamorada de él a pesar del daño que te ha hecho?. Yo sigo enamorado de tí. Ese día que aceptaste casarte conmigo supe que eras eso que siempre me había hecho falta en la vida. No estaba completo sin tí. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando que podría alejarme de tí y dejarte ser feliz, pero no puedo, Haruhi. Ya no quiero volverme a separar de tí. Déjame amarte el resto de tu vida, por favor.- mientras decía esto, Kaoru se iba acercando a su rostro, buscando sus labios. Una mano bajo su barbilla y la otra aún en la espalda, pero con más fuerza. Ya no quería dejarla escapar.

Haruhi sabía que iba a besarla, pero su corazón aún lloraba; no por lo pasado, sino porque también acababa de descubrir que aunque él estaba perdidamente enamorado, ella no lo amaba, y sobre todo, no podía confiar en él de nuevo todavía. Aunque cuando había llegado a Karuizawa con él todavía podía decir que estaba enamorada de Takashi, se había dado cuenta de que ya no lo estaba poco a poco. Y a pesar de eso, la dulzura con que la miraba, con que la trataba, la fuerza de sus acciones... eran suficientes para enamorarse de él, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella... en los brazos de un hombre maravilloso a punto de besarla... y lo que pensaba era...

- Kaoru, detente!- Le dijo volteando el rostro a un lado y poniendo los brazos en su pecho para empujarlo.- Por favor, para!

- Haruhi?- el dolor en su voz era evidente y casi rompe el corazón de la chica también.

- Kaoru, lo siento, pero he estado actuando irreflexivamente en estos últimos días y ya me cansé yo misma de ello. Te he dicho el día del picnic que ya no estaba enamorada de Takashi, y aunque no estoy envuelta en una relación con ninguno, no tengo ninguna razón para permitirte que me beses. Y no intento lastimarte, pero esto se ha convertido en un lío enorme y solamente estoy lastimando a las personas que quiero. Tengo que alejarme de esas decisiones malas que estuve tomando.

- Quieres alejarte de las decisiones o quieres que me aleje de tí? Quieres que te deje ir cuando acabas de entrar en mi vida de nuevo?- Kaoru estaba perdiendo el control, algo muy extraño en él, y estaba levantando la voz cada vez más.- Quieres que renuncie al amor de mi vida simplemente porque Kyouya se quedó a cuidarte una noche cuando yo he estado con el corazón en la mano por cada uno de tus pequeños triunfos o derrotas?!. O es acaso porque Mori-san está diciéndote palabras lindas al oído otra vez y tratando de que te olvides que te dejó por alguien más y humillada?! Yo te he esperado todo el tiempo. Esperando que decidas por fin con quién quieres quedarte!- En su furia, Kaoru no se dió cuenta de que dejó de abrazar a Haruhi para tomarla por los hombros, con fuerza.- He sabido cada pequeña cosa que has hecho o dejado de hacer! Estuve inclusive en tu nombramiento laboral en ese bufete francés aunque Mori-san casi me advierte de muerte que no me apareciera. Casi obligué al pobre de Ranka a hablarme de tí y me forzé a mí mismo a escucharlo alabar a Mori-san una y otra vez y de lo agradecido que estaba de que fuera casi parte de la familia otra vez!!

- Kaoru, me estás lastimando.

- Mírame, Haruhi.- Le dijo mientras la zarandeaba un poco.- Mírame solamente a mí, y a nadie más.

- Suéltame, Kaoru, me lastimas.- Haruhi tenía miedo, el haber enfrentado a tantas personas malas en los juzgados no la había preparado para enfrentarse con un ataque físico, y menos de alguien a quien consideraba dulce y tierno en grado sumo. Y ese miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos y la manera en que se encogía cuando Kaoru se acercaba gritando a ella.

Haruhi sabía que Kaoru estaba sufriendo aún más que ella por todo. Nunca había dejado de amarla y ella no podía corresponderle. Y eso la hacía sentirse culpable, pero jamás lo suficiente como para poder soportar que se portara así. Sabía que la amaba sin esperar nada a cambio, simplemente esperaba por ella, y ella... no lo amaba, y se sentía molesta con él por no entenderlo y con ella misma por jamás aclarárselo. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Si se casaba con él de seguro sería feliz hasta cierto punto. Eran los mejores amigos y compartían hasta el alma, pero no lo amaba... y ni siquiera ese exabrupto podría obligarla a hacerlo.

- Kaoru.- le dijo con fuerza mientras intentaba soltarse.- Ya es suficiente!! Es cierto que no estoy enamorada de tí, y que tú sí lo estás de mí, pero eso no te da derecho a maltratarme de ninguna manera.- Nunca pensó que Kaoru tuviera tanta fuerza estando tan delgado. No podía soltarse.- Así que déjame por favor. Suéltame! Me lastimas!!.- Kaoru cayó al piso debido a un golpe en el rostro casi arrastrándola con él.- Takashi!

Mori iba en camino al Hitachiin Manor, se había levantado temprano para recoger las rosas favoritas de Haruhi. Si ella creía que Misako había dormido en su Mansión, lo más probable es que estuviera muy molesta con él, y tal vez no quisiera ni verlo ahí. Pero la sorpresa no fue para Haruhi, sino para él, al escuchar una discución airada en la cocina, y una de las voces era de ella, y parecía que estaba llorando. Se apresuró a llegar al lugar para encontrarse con Haruhi tratando de librarse de un colérico Kaoru, aunque pareciera difícil de creer. En dos zancadas cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de ellos. Sabía que Haruhi se iba a enojar de nuevo con él, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Le dió a Kaoru un golpe en plena cara, lo que hizo que el chico cayera al piso y que la jalara con el peso de su cuerpo también. Takashi alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que esto sucediera, y la levantó en brazos. Si ella no hubiera estado, lo más probable es que Kaoru estaría molido a golpes en el piso. Pero simplemente salió de la cocina con ella en brazos. La rabia sorda sin mostrar. La sentía temblando entre sus brazos, aún llorando.

Suspirando, subió con ella por las escaleras a su recámara. Haruhi trató de decirle algo antes de que abriera la puerta, pero él la ignoró y la abrió de golpe. La depositó sobre la cama. Parecía que acababa de levantarse por lo desecha que estaba. Tomó su maleta del closet y empezó a poner su ropa en ella.

- Te vas conmigo, Haruhi. Ahora mismo. Si no quieres dormir en mi casa, puedes quedarte con Mitzukuni, pero no pienso permitir que sigas un día más en esta casa, me entiendes? No sé lo que sería capaz de hacerte Kaoru, y no sé lo que yo sería capaz de hacerle si vuelve a lastimarte.

- No puedo creer lo que pasó!- le dijo con la voz un poco ahogada por las lágrimas.- Si no hubieras llegado... Cómo supiste, Takashi? Pareciera que siempre acudes a salvarme la vida... a salvarme de...

Kyouya entró en la recámara corriendo, con la camisa manchada de sangre. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a Takashi antes de ver a Haruhi llorando en la cama e ir hacia donde se encontraba.

- Haruhi! Kaoru me acaba de decir lo que pasó, estás bien? Déjame ver tu pierna. Te lastimaste?

- Qué fué exactamente lo que te dijo Kaoru, Kyouya?.- le dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas

- Mori-san.- Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una fría sonrisa en el rostro.- Kaoru me dijo que había peleado con Haruhi y que la había lastimado sin querer. Estaba en la cocina lavándose una herida en el rostro, que parece sospechosamente hecha por un golpe directo.

- Así que aparte de lastimar a la gente es un cobarde que...

- Takashi, basta! Si va a enterarse va a ser por boca de nosotros.-lo interrumpió la chica.- Creo que a Misako-san no le va a agrada verme en tu casa así que prefiero irme a la de Honey si no te importa. Kyouya; Takashi va a llevarme a la casa de Haninozuka-san. Espero que no te importe seguir llevando mis revisiones allá

- Te vas a la casa de descanso Haninozuka? No prefieres irte a mi casa? Sería más sencillo para ambos, tú estarías bien cuidada y yo no estaría preocupado por tí. Y cuando estés lista, puedes contarme lo que pasó.

- Me voy con Honey. Justo ahora no quiero más problemas, Kyo. Quiero... quisiera jamás haber venido de nuevo a Japón.

--

Después como de tres meses o más actualizo esta cosa. Qué vergüenza conmigo misma, en serio. Pero más que nada con ustedes. No he tenido un buen año XD, por decirlo de manera amable. Pero al menos ya estoy de regreso. Y superé mi bloqueo, ya sé cómo terminar esta cosa después de que me volví a bloquear, jaja (bloqueada tienes la mente, no puedes ni pensar...).

Pero en serio, gracias y perdón por el retraso. Un beso!!


	16. El llanto del Rey

_Pues, después de escribir más de 2000 palabras por capi, ahora me regreso a un normal y sano 1300, XD, no, ya en serio, lamento la tardanza, con eso del cambio de computadora, estoy batallando mucho para acostumbrarme al teclado, pero gracias al apoyo (entre paréntesis, el gorro y presión), de mis compañeras del foro de Ouran al que pertenezco, ésta parte está terminada, y la siguiente está a la mitad, jajajajajaja. Perdónenme por la tardanza._

_Disclaimer: Ouran no es mío... pero aún así lo amo con toda mi alma y haría lo que fuera por él._

_--_

_El comentario de la chica los dejó impresionados por su fuerza, pero de alguna manera, no los sorprendía. Ambos habían tratado con esta Haruhi melodramática ya antes.  
_

_- Haruhi, preciosa, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No creo que pienses en verdad así.- le dijo el ya no más un chico, mientras la tomaba de la mano delicadamente y la veía directamente, haciendo que cayera en el hechizo de sus ojos negros en un sólo instante.- Sé que las cosas parecen terribles en este momento, pero, aún en la noche más oscura hay mil millones de estrellas si sabes dónde verlas.  
_

_- Kyouya…  
_

_El otro chico se acercó aún más de lo que estaba en un principio, extrañado por la expresión de dulzura en los ojos del Ex Rey de la Sombras. Tomado las manos de la joven de entre las manos del otro.  
_

_- Escucha a Kyouya, Haruhi. Encuentra aquello que ilumine tu camino en esta situación. Algo que pueda guiarte a donde quieres llegar, impulsándote más lejos inclusive de lo que pensaste alguna vez poder hacerlo. No importa lo que sea o quién sea, mientras te haga feliz. Busca eso que te haga ser mejor por el simple hecho de estar ahí.- le acarició la mejilla con una mano.- Eso que haces tú conmigo precisamente. Me haces querer ser mejor persona para ti y para mí mismo. No debería de estar diciendo algo así en esos momentos, ¿verdad? Pero creo que me entiendes, o eso espero.  
_

_- Takashi… lo siento, no entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?  
_

_Seguía siendo una chica despistada, al parecer. Takashi sonrió. Esa era la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón.  
_

_- Tal vez puedas decir que quisieras jamás haber venido para no tener que toparte con estas cosas. Pero yo agradezco que hayas venido. Porque he podido verte. He podido sentir el roce cálido de tus labios contra los míos de nuevo. He podido sentir de nuevo que eres parte de mi vida, y me has dejado ser parte de la tuya de nuevo. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste en estos años. Creo que ni yo mismo lo sabía hasta que pude tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos en esa colina, a salvo después de la caída. Y... Haruhi...  
_

_- ¿Crees que este sea el mejor momento para esto, Morinozuka-san?  
La frialdad en la voz de Kyouya alertaba a Haruhi de algo, pero aún no sabía exactamente de qué era de lo que tenía que estar alerta. Volteó de nuevo a ver a Takashi. Sus ojos negros fijos en los de ella. De rodillas frente a ella, que aún estaba sentada en la cama.  
_

_- Tal vez es cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento, Haruhi. Perdóname.  
_

_- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?  
_

_- Por todo. Parece que no hago más que lastimarte y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer. _

_Perdóname por golpear a la gente que quieres, como a Kyouya o a Hikaru y Kaoru.  
_

_- ¿Golpeaste a Hikaru??  
_

_- Sí, después de lo de Misako, perdón, creo que ambos olvidamos decírtelo. Pero... bueno, aparte de eso, también quiero pedirte perdón por no pararlo cuando la llamó. No tenía ninguna razón para lastimarte de esa manera. Ni yo tampoco al permitirlo. Haruhi... perdóname por decirte siempre que te amo, y por dejarte ir lejos de mi lado antes de correr a tu casa para detenerte. No fui lo suficientemente rápido ni fuerte para no dejarme vencer por un corazón que estaba muriendo por ver tus lágrimas. Perdóname por no pedirte que te quedaras cuando era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba en el mundo. Por ser tan lento como para no poner mi corazón antes que mi deber como cabeza de la familia. Pero sobre todo, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido como para no luchar por lo que quería. Soy un cobarde, por eso te envié la carta. Sabía que si te veía mi corazón no iba a poder dejarte ir jamás. Y de hecho, aún sí jamás te dejó ir de mi lado. Aunque tú sí que pudiste hacerlo.- Agregó con una sonrisa triste.- Perderte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, y no puedo ni quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Quiero estar a tu lado y que me permitas estar al tuyo. Ya no podría soportar que te alejes así de nuevo. Yo... Haruhi... no quiero que pases de nuevo jamás por una situación como la de hoy con Kaoru... quiero protegerte, quiero que me dejes protegerte de cualquier cosa mala en tu vida... Haruhi... ¿Cómo?... Yo... ¿Le harías a este tonto declarado el honor de permitirle compartir tu vida para siempre como un amante esposo?  
_

_Kyouya escuchó todo con una creciente angustia. Sabía lo que seguía después de esas palabras y no quería verlo de nuevo como en la fiesta donde Takashi se declaró. Haruhi sonreiría dulcemente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba todavía por su mejilla después de lo que la había asustado. Le diría algo dulce mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla al hombre alto frente a ella, de rodillas en ese momento. Se pondría de pie para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba muy fuerte que sí. Eso era lo que había pasado la vez anterior, en el balcón, después de que ella tropezara, y él la salvara de la caída. Aún podía recordar su vestido largo, su cabello ligeramente ondulado, más hermosa que la más hermosa de las princesas. Pero el príncipe azul de la princesa había resultado ser alguien más, para su eterna tristeza._

_  
El tiempo parecía correr en cámara lenta mientras veía la escena que apenas unos instantes antes había recordado. Haruhi sonreía de hecho dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre, con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Se levantó de la cama para ponerse su altura, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas... y Kyouya salió de la habitación._

--

__

Los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes, casi desesperados. Al final de las cosas, después de los cientos de obstáculos puestos en su camino, Tamaki había heredado el Imperio Suou, con la condición de que fijara su residencia en Japón al menos hasta que la abuela falleciera, aunque jamás se sintió a gusto en la mansión principal, y seguía pasando mucho tiempo en su "pequeño" departamento en la Rue más cara de París o en la finca de Champagne que compartía con su madre. Habían sido precisamente Lillie y Kyouya quienes lo habían convencido de tener un departamento para poder trabajar a gusto en Karuizawa mientras la servidumbre se encargaba de la mansión. Y era precisamente ahí donde estaba trabajando. Donde se escuchaba el golpeteo urgiéndole a abrir la puerta. Y no esperaba en verdad lo que encontró del otro lado al abrirla, pero no le importó demasiado. Desde el momento en que lo había visto en la oficina de su padre la primera vez, supo que ocultaba sus sentimientos más que nadie para que nadie supiera el enorme corazón que poseía y que muy pocas personas lograban poner al descubierto lo suficiente como para lastimarlo de esa manera. Y aunque le dolía en el alma verlo en ese estado, al mismo tiempo se alegraba de saber que podía sentir algo con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión, como para ponerse así. De manera que acogió a Kyouya en un abrazo mientras aquél se derrumbaba por el piso debido al llanto.

--

Siento que no debo de decir esto... pero... me encanta cómo resultó esto!! Sé que me la van a partir... pero quedó lindo, ne?

Y estoy casi segura de que me la van a partir más todavía con el siguiente, no pasa de esta semana, un beso!!


	17. La respuesta a una duda

- ¡Mi amada hija! Cómo dormiste?

- Tamaki!- Lo saludó la chica con alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo.- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte! Necesito pedirte un favor que no me atrevo a pedirle nadie más.- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo miraba fija y seriamente.- Solamente tú puedes ayudarme a cumplir con mi objetivo. ¿Verdad que vas a hacerlo? Desde que papá murió me he estado apoyando en ustedes, lo sé, pero en esta ocasión, de verdad que solamente puedo confiar en ti ciegamente.

El maquillaje, hábilmente aplicado con toda la intención del mundo, agrandó los ya de por sí grandes ojos de la chica. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, es que, pobre Tamaki, podría haber crecido en edad y estatura, ser independiente, mantener una casa, lidiar con el Imperio Suou y miles de cosas más, pero muy en el fondo... bueno, tal vez no tan en el fondo... seguía siendo un inocente y crédulo idiota.

Y con solamente una mirada de esos enormes ojos castaños y unas cuantas palabras dichas con la correcta entonación, Tamaki olvidó aquello que venía a discutir con Haruhi, lo que era tan importante que tenía que decirle, para ponerse a hacer los planes para ayudarle a cumplir con lo que quería.

-...-...-

Kaoru no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Haruhi después de lo que había sucedido, se sentía el peor de los hombres, y se sabía el peor de los amigos. Y es que entre las dos cosas, el golpe de Mori, lo había hecho reaccionar de golpe (cualquiera lo haría con una fuerza como la del campeón nacional de kendo), pero cuando llegó Kyouya, que apenas estaba dándose cuenta por completo de lo que acababa de hacer y le dijo todas esas cosas antes de amenazarlo, el efecto fue el doble del usual causado por el Rey de la Sombras. Y sabía que sus amenazas no eran vanas.

No había visto a la chica desde la mañana del día anterior y no quería hacerlo. Temía el enfrentarse a ella. Así que cuando la vio entrar por la puerta que unía sus habitaciones con una taza de lo que parecía chocolate caliente para hace las paces, se sorprendió muchísimo.

Haruhi llevaba una sonrisa cautelosa en el rostro, que Kaoru interpretó inmediatamente como que había perdido todo aquello que tenían desde la preparatoria. Nada volvería a ser igual de ahora en adelante.

- Podemos hablar, Kaoru?

Esa simple frase dicha en oz muy baja fue suficiente para desatar por completo todos sus remordimientos. Ocultó la cara tras sus brazos y alejó la vista de Haruhi.

- No vengas, Haruhi! No tengo derecho ni siquiera a verte. Tengo miedo de volver a lastimarte. Soy un monstruo.

Haruhi no era una mujer como todas, y eso era lo que todos amaban de ella, y a pesar de que la conocían desde siempre, sus reacciones siempre lograban sorprenderlos. Y en ese momento, Kaoru se encontró sorprendido de encontrarse envuelto en un abrazo muy fuerte, con ella sollozando en su hombro.

- No eres un monstruo, Kaoru, eres el amigo que más quiero en el mundo. Perdóname por lastimarte tanto como para orillarte a hacer algo así. No me alejes, por favor. No quise lastimarte tanto. Quiero que seamos para siempre parte de la vida del otro. Es sólo que... perdóname... pero es que yo no...

Kaoru respondió al abrazo poniendo su corazón en él. Ahora lo entendía, era él quien en verdad la había lastimado. No podía perdonarse eso. Pero aún menos perdonarse el haber provocado que ella se culpara por lo sucedido. Las acciones violentas de los hombres jamás son culpa de nadie más que de ellos mismos, no importa que quieran justificarse de esa manera ante los demás, es sólo su responsabilidad. Y al sentirla tan cerca, llorando, Kaoru lo aprendió también.

- Preciosa... no es tu culpa. No has hecho nada malo.- le dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar también, era un tonto de verdad.- Absolutamente toda es mi culpa y nada es mi culpa. Soy un idiota que te ama con toda su alma. Y no pidas perdón, por favor. No puedes forzar tus sentimientos. Jamás seré más que el mejor amigo, si aún quieres que lo sea. Y después de lo que hicieron Mori y Kyouya, te juro que he aprendido. No quiero sentir de nuevo jamás que me temes. Esa mirada que tenías en tus ojos... Creo que eso fue por mucho peor que el saber que no me amas. ¿Me dejas quedarme a tu lado para siempre en serio? No importa si no quieres verme de frente nunca de nuevo. Sólo déjame estar ahí para ti.

Kaoru escuchó unas risas llorosas en su hombro.

- Kaoru, baka. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. Eternamente. Pero ya no quiero lastimarte o lastimarme, tenemos que llegar a un punto donde no debamos seguir pidiéndonos disculpas por nuestras acciones, de ninguno de los dos hacia el otro, por ello, perdóname por todo este tiempo que te he hecho daño, por tomar como un hecho el que tú estuvieras ahí. Eres de las personas más importantes de mi vida, Kaoru, siempre vas a serlo. Perdóname por haberte hecho infeliz al sentirme obligada a amarte por el hecho de que tú me amaras. Con ello solamente te he hecho infeliz aunque mi intención era la contraria. Creí que podría obligarme a amarte y poder hacerte el hombre feliz que mereces ser. Perdóname de verdad Kaoru, no quería lastimarte.-Haruhi se quedó callada un segundo, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.- Y por lo mismo, perdóname, pero, esta noche me voy del Manor, me voy a casa de Mitsukuni, de verdad, perdón, pero no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que irme y espero que podamos dejar atrás todo esto antes de volver a vernos. Quiero poder verte a los ojos sin remordimientos de ninguna clase y sin pensar que tengo que estar contigo como pareja para hacerte feliz.

- No pidas perdón, Haruhi. Yo siempre supe que no me amabas como hombre sino como amigo, y tontamente creí que sería suficiente. Ahora veo que no lo es. Pero no es culpa una sola persona, es de los dos y de nadie al mismo tiempo. No te culpes, por favor. Y sé que no es lo que quieres oír. Pero si algún día vuelves, espero que sepas que no hay otro lugar donde te esperen más que entre mis brazos.

-...-...-

- ¡Ha-ru-chan! Ne, ne? ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Takashi anoche?

- ¡Honey! ¡Me asustaste!- le dijo mientras intentaba bajarse de los brazos del chico que la habían levantado en el aire en cuanto había entrado por la puerta de la casa de descanso Haninozuka. - Hace unos cuantos años era yo quien podía levantarte en brazos, vaya que ha pasado el tiempo, ne?

- Haru-chan...

Haruhi dejó de removerse en el abrazo y dio un suspiro enorme mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sabía que tendría que empezar a responder a las preguntas de todos respecto a lo que había pasado, y a lo que iba a pasar. Aunque era demasiado pronto para ello. Y temía mucho a las de Kyouya, pero esperaba que entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba en verdad que lo entendiera.

- Sí.- contestó por fin después de algunos suspiros más.- Es cierto. Pero desde ahora te pido, por favor, que no les digas nada a los demás... quiero que se enteren por mi boca de lo que voy a hacer, y porqué, cuando esté lista. Aunque si te soy sincera, no creo que vayan a entenderlo.

- ¿Kaoru incluido?

- Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo Kaoru. ¿También tú te enojaste?

- Eres una de las personas que más valoro en el mundo, y creo que es obvio que voy a enojarme si te lastiman. Pero si tú lo perdonaste, no creo tener derecho a mostrar animosidad hacia él, ¿verdad? Además, lo importante es que a pesar de todo estás bien. Y si me enojo demasiado y hago algo innecesario, podría enturbiar las relaciones con la Familia Hitachiin. Tengo que pensar como la cabeza del clan Haninozuka. Aunque todavía tengo que hablar con él.

- A veces me parece difícil pensar que mis amados amigos, llegaron a obtener la heredad que tantas dificultades les causaron. Creí que cada uno haría algo distinto de lo que hacían sus familias.

- Al final, Kyou-chan es el único que lo hizo.

- ¿Kyouya?

- ¡Hai! Tiene un negocio en Francia del que nadie sabe nada, aunque parece que Tamaki le ayudó. Demo, deja de cambiar el tema. ¿Cuándo te vas?

- ¿Irme?

- Tama-chan me lo dijo.

Haruhi suspiró de nuevo. Su respuesta iba a hacer las cosas aun más difíciles.

- Mañana mismo tengo que estar allá, así que mi taxi debe llegar en cualquier momento. Las maletas ya están preparadas. Quisiera poder decirles que me voy, pero si lo hago no me van a dejar hacerlo, y aunque quiero que sepan que ya no quiero alejarme de ellos de nuevo aunque parezca que sí, necesito tiempo para reconciliar quien soy ahora con quien quiero ser. Poder verlos a los ojos sin pena o dolor o remordimientos de ninguna clase. Además de tener que irme, necesito hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo que te vas? – La voz de Takashi interrumpió a su espalda, sorprendiéndola. Aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. Volteó para notar que unas flores que llevaba estaban a sus pies.

- Takashi...

- ¿Vas a dejarme de nuevo? ¿Es esto alguna especie de venganza por lo que pasó antes?

- Takashi, no te estoy dejando, pero tengo que irme y...

- ¿Entonces es para vengarte de mí? ¿No me estás dejando pero te vas lejos de mi lado? No creí que fueras de tan cruel corazón. No solamente me dices que me amas pero ya no me conoces lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo y que aún no acabas de perdonarme. Me dices inclusive crees estar lista para dejarme atrás y darte la oportunidad de empezar a amar a alguien más... ¿Quién eres para romperle el corazón así a las personas, Haruhi?

- ¿¡Quién soy?! ¡¿Que quién soy?!- Haruhi contestó enojada.- Soy la persona a la que dejaste con el corazón roto sin explicaciones, soy aquella a la que humillaste y marcaste con el temor al abandono por el resto de sus días, simplemente me dejaste y te fuiste y me hiciste la mujer más infeliz del mundo durante más años de los que nadie merecía y me has lastimado más de lo que todas las personas juntas me lastimaron y aunque me encanta el melodramatismo, dentro de mis planes no se encuentra el estar llorando cada día por el resto de mis días, y te amo, Dios sabe que te amo, pero amarte no te da derecho a nada sobre mi persona. Si tengo que elegir entre amarte pero dejarte ir y arrepentirme el resto de mis días por ello o el llorar por el resto de mis días ante la duda de si vas a dejarme de nuevo o no cada instante, entonces elijo alejarme de ti.

- Haruhi, sabes que el amor es suficiente para superar cualquier cosa.

- No es suficiente, Takashi.

- Desde cuándo el amor es insuficiente?

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Que simplemente porque después de tantos años de habernos separado todavía sentía algo por ti iba a correr emocionada a tus brazos cuando me pidieras matrimonio? Takashi, estos tres meses en Japón me dejaron entender que ya no era amor verdadero lo que sentía por ti, y deberías de saber lo mismo. El amor se tiene que nutrir día a día y obviamente cinco años separados no eran un día a día, y el hecho de ser la damisela en desgracia y estar cerca de ustedes no significa que simple y sencillamente podamos decir que ese tiempo nos dejó reconstruir lo que alguna vez tuvimos. No hemos compartido tantas cosas como para poder decir que somos una pareja de nuevo, Takashi. Todo este amor, toda esta situación, esta necesidad de sentirte a mi lado, de estar eternamente contigo, este inagotable amor… Fue una fantasía simplemente. Algo hermoso pero irreal. Y aunque eres tan hermosa persona que fácilmente podría haberme enamorado de ti... nuestro pasado lo impide... Ya no te conozco, Takashi, somos dos personas diferentes a las que éramos entonces, y sin conocerte no puedo llegar a amarte de verdad. No puedo confiar en el amor que dices que me tienes.

- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? Dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo qué hacer para demostrarte que jamás voy a poner mi cerebro antes que mi corazón de nuevo? Dime, ¿cómo demostrarte que voy a pasar cada día de mi vida respetándote y amándote más que a lo que a nadie van a amar en el mundo durante toda la historia hasta que te des cuenta de ello? ¿Cuáles son las palabras correctas para que me creas que nadie en el mundo va a separarnos? Dime, ¿qué hacer, Haruhi? ¿Cómo lograr que me conozcas de nuevo, cuándo tiempo tiene que tomar el que me consideres como solamente tuyo otra vez? Dímelo y lo hago.- La tomó por la cintura y la acercó para apretarla contra él. Haruhi respiró profundamente.

- No tengo que decirte nada, si tú no sabes qué hacer entonces no hay nada que yo pueda decirte para remediarlo.- La bocina del taxi sonó para indicar que había llegado.

- Haruhi, por favor, no me dejes.- Le dijo con la voz quebrada.

- No te dejo. Tú me dejaste hace cinco años Morinozuka-dono, y por Dios que aunque mi alma muera cada instante, esa fue tu decisión y yo voy a respetarla.

Como una exhalación, Haruhi salió de la habitación dejando a un derrotado Takashi tras de ella.

Chicas, sorry... estoy notando... después como de tres años, que casi terminé la historia y la dejé a medias, qué vergüenza... pero bueno, este es un re-post del capítulo final que dejé, para que vayan leyéndolo, me digan si les agradó y si se puede mañana les posteo el siguiente, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y mucho besos!


	18. Quieres la verdad?

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, parecía que alguien tenía prisa por entrar, Haruhi se asomó por la mirilla y no se sorprendió de ver a Kyouya en la puerta, y tenía toda la actitud de estar bastante molesto con ella.

- Esto es genial.- Suspiró Haruhi.- Apenas estoy tranquilizándome y ya voy a pelear... la vida de una abogada.- y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Porqué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a avisarnos dónde estabas?, y, ¡demonios! ¿¡Por qué ni siquiera pudiste decirme que te ibas?!

- Hola a ti también, Kyou.

- Deja de cambiar el tema. Todos están volviéndose locos porque no saben dónde estás, Kaoru está como alma en pena por los rincones porque cree que te fuiste por su culpa. Tamaki no deja de culparse por haberte ayudado a escapar sin preguntar a dónde, y tu prometido está como alma en pena sin comer o dormir.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Tengo mis medios para encontrarte. Aunque sea en otro país o cambies tu dirección sin avisarle nadie yo voy a encontrarte aunque sea en el fin del mundo. Siempre voy a encontrarte. Ahora, no cambies el tema. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Al menos nos debías una explicación, al menos a tu prometido.

- Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas… ¿Cuál prometido?

- Mori-san.

- Kyou, no seas ridículo, no estoy comprometida con Takashi.

Escuchar el nombre en sus labios le dolió aunque no lo demostrara.

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- No estoy comprometida con Takashi.

- ¿No aceptaste cuando te lo pidió?

- ¿De cuántas maneras y cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No estoy comprometida con Takashi, Kyou. Sí, es cierto, me lo pidió y estuve muy tentada a decir que sí, pero no pude.

- Pero lo amas.

- Eso está fuera de discusión Kyou, aún si lo amo, y no estoy diciendo que lo haga, no voy a casarme con él y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es cierto? Tengo que madurar, Kyou. Nos separamos durante cinco años. Él se comprometió con alguien más, yo me comprometí con alguien más, y no estoy diciendo que haya sido correcto en ninguno de los dos casos, sino que dejamos que las cosas tomaran rumbos diferentes, y deberíamos de saber entonces que no podíamos estar juntos como antes, las cosas ya no son iguales, ambos cambiamos, hicimos cosas diferentes en este tiempo… nuestros caminos se separaron, aunque se unieron por un tiempo… y mi corazón ya no estaba en seguirlo sin poderlo alcanzar.

- ¿Y por eso huiste?

- ¿A qué te refieres con huir? No escapé, se me terminaron las incapacidades por el accidente, tenía que estar en el bufete so pena de perder mi trabajo, se lo dije a Tamaki, me dieron primero dos semanas de vacaciones que se extendieron debido al problema de la pierna, pero fuera de eso, no tengo la vida resuelta como ustedes, Kyouya, tengo que trabajar para vivir.- Haruhi se acercó a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, con el Rey de las Sombras pisándole los talones.

- Pudieron haberte dado el tiempo que necesitaras.

- No lo creo, además, sería poco profesional de mi parte, y aunque me de pena admitirlo, dicen que el jefe del despacho es temible, aunque no lo conozco personalmente, al parecer, nunca está, tiene negocios por todo el mundo y nos deja a nosotros los simples mortales trabajando aquí. Y aunque me da mucha curiosidad, no quiero tener que batallar con eso tan pronto después de tener que batallar en Japón con ustedes.

- Si lo hubieras pedido, el dueño te hubiera dado el tiempo necesario, estoy seguro de ello.

- ¡Pero no es el caso, Kyouya!.- Kyouya se sorprendió de que le levantara la voz y la miró fijamente hasta que Haruhi se arrepintió de hacerlo.- Perdón, no debí gritarte, pero es frustrante que creas que puedo hacer lo que quiera así como así, tengo que trabajar y necesito tiempo para mí. Cuando comencé en el bufete era una novata, jamás había litigado y aun así me dieron la oportunidad de pertenecer a este lugar, no te das cuenta? Aún con una nula experiencia el dueño pudo ver más allá de ello y me dejó trabajar para el bufete, y he intentado corresponderle trabajando muy duro para llegar a donde estoy, me he partido el alma en este trabajo como para perderlo.

- Sí, me lo han dicho, trabajando horas extras sin paga, sin dormir en varios días hasta encontrar una solución, llevas más carga que la de los otros abogados del despacho y con la paga de principiante, y cuando te ofrecieron ser socia del bufete por fin después de tantos años, en vez de aceptar pediste vacaciones para pensarlo.

- Te juro que nunca sabré cómo te las arreglas para saber tantas cosas de las personas. Cuando lo haces me das miedo, Kyouya. Pero sí, es cierto, he trabajado más que nadie para lograr algo en la vida y no me arrepiento.

- Y ¿Qué te impide tomar el premio por ello?

- No es un premio, Kyou…

- Entonces ¿por qué no aceptaste inmediatamente?

- No lo sé.- dijo Haruhi muy quedo.- Cuando pensé en estar en la oficina hasta arriba del edificio, sin tener a nadie a mi alrededor para trabajar, me sentí… .- Haruhi guardó silencio, los segundos se extendieron sin que siguiera, así que Kyouya preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste?

El temperamento de la chica comenzó a bullir de nuevo y comenzó a gritar.

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Me sentí sola! ¡Asustada! Armar un equipo para un caso no es lo mismo que trabajar con ellos codo a codo ¡No quería quedarme sola de nuevo después de haber hecho amigos! ¡Simplemente no quería sentirme sola de nuevo! Ríete se quieres.- Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse.- Ahora, ¿estás aquí para regañarme por cada decisión que he tomado o para alguna otra cosa?

- En realidad vengo a pedirte que regreses conmigo a Japón.

- No juegues con eso, ya te dije que no puedo irme.

- No estoy jugando.- Kyouya se acercó y la tomó de la mano y trató de hablar suavemente. Ya estaba alterada y estaba seguro de que se iba a alterar más cuando supiera lo que iba a decirle, pero tenía que llevarla consigo. Le acarició la mejilla y pegó su frente a la de ella mientras la mantenía tomada de las manos.- Haruhi quiero que regreses conmigo a Japón y quiero que lo hagas hoy mismo.- Haruhi intentó alejarse pero ya estaba preparado, la abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía diciendo.- El jefe del bufete sabe que vienes conmigo y tengo el permiso indefinido firmado para ti. El permiso es con paga para que vuelvas cuando quieras. No vas a perder tu puesto, ni tu nueva casa ni nada de eso por lo que tanto has luchado. Has dado demasiado de ti a este lugar y es justo que se te reconozca por ello. Todo esto es tuyo por derecho y vas a mantenerlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Tus relaciones se extienden hasta poder conocer al desconocido dueño del desconocido bufete? No puedes saber lo que esa persona va a hacer en uno o dos días. Lo que dicen es que es muy estricto. Las cosas le gustan perfectas. Por eso me esfuerzo extra cuando llega un encargo directamente de él, y vaya que llegan a menudo. Me gusta mi trabajo, Kyouya, y lo hago tan bien como puedo, por eso he llegado alto en estos cinco años, si me voy lo echaré todo por la borda ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no va a cambiar de opinión en cuanto al supuesto permiso? Porque jamás he hablado con él, no lo conozco y no sé si me estás mintiendo en este momento. Y si es verdad que lo conoces… ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no va a despedirme en cuanto se le pegue la gana? ¿Qué no voy a decepcionarlo? No me voy a ir contigo Kyouya. No puedo ni quiero.

- Has trabajado tanto y tan duro. Jamás podrías decepcionarlo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!

- Porque el dueño del bufete soy yo.

Bueno, pues después de muuuuuuucho... tengo internet de nuevo... el capítulo anterior, el 17 está COMPLETAMENTE reescrito... no había quedado del todo satisfecha con él, así que ahora, en lugar de 1000 son casi 2000 palabras... si alguien quiere leerlo es bienvenido, y este capi es nuevo... pero eso no significa que ande como mamá gallina por él, gracias por leer y prometo no perderme tanto ya!


End file.
